The Park
by Velovevee
Summary: Perjalanan Harry bersama teman-temannya ke Taman Bermain justru malah membawa bencana. teman-temannya menghilang dan ia harus menemukan mereka dan keluar dari taman bermain. Pair : Drarry ofc :) Warn : GenderBender Fem!Harry, slash (probably) Rate: M for swearing and stuff
1. Welcome and Enjoy your ride

**THE PARK**

 **Disclaimer :** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling  
Warn : Slash, FemHarry.

* * *

Taman hiburan.

Apa yang terlintas di pikiran kalian saat mendengar kata itu?

Tempat yang menyenangkan, bukan? Taman yang penuh dengan kegembiraan dan rasa senang dari anak-anak, remaja serta orang tua. banyak balon, permen kapas, oh dan tak lupa wahana yang dapat memacu adrenalin tentunya.

Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiranku saat mendengar kata Taman Hiburan.

Tapi kenyataan tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan.

Semuanya di mulai saat perjalanan menuju kota Lopia.

Selama perjalanan, aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa kami harus pergi sejauh ini hanya untuk bermain di taman bermain yang jauh dari kota. Apa yang ada di pikiran Ron memilih taman bermain ini? ia bahkan baru melihat iklan mengenai taman bermain itu di sebuah koran kusam yang ada di perpustakaan. Aku sudah memastikan pasti taman bermain itu sudah sangat sepi pengunjung. Di tambah lagi di kota begitu banyak wahana permainan yang lebih ramai di bandingkan taman bermain ini.

"Kita sampai!" Ron berkata sambil memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran yang sepi.

Satu-persatu kami keluar dari mobil.

AMANDERO ISLAND AMUSEMENT PARK.

Mataku menatap bacaan yang tertera besar di gerbang menuju ke taman.

Apa yang begitu spesial mengenai tempat ini?

Tempat ini seakan tidak berpenghuni selama bertahun-tahun.

"Bersemangatlah, Harry. taman bermain ini akan berbeda dari yang lainnya." ujar Ron.

Aku menggeleng, "Tempat ini seperti kota mati, Ron."

"Aku setuju dengan Harry." sahut Hermione. "Lihatlah, bahkan tidak ada yang parkir di sini kecuali kita."

"Tidakkah kau mengecek jam, Mione? Ini sudah jam 3 sore. Mungkin taman ini sudah tutup." kata Luna.

Hermione tampak kaget dan memandang Ron dengan kesal, "Lalu? Kalau tempat ini sudah tutup, apa yang kita lakukan di sini? Menunggu taman ini buka hingga besok?"

Ron mengerang, "Oh ayolah, Mione. Taman ini masih buka. Apa kau tidak lihat gerbangnya masih terbuka leba-"

Tiba-tiba kami di kagetkan oleh intercom dari taman bermain.

"Diberitahukan kepada pengunjung taman hiburan Amandero Island, taman hiburan akan di tutup. Di mohon untuk segera menuju pintu keluar yang mengarah ke parkiran. Sekali lagi di beritahukan kepada pengunjung taman hiburan Amandero Island, taman hiburan akan di tutup. Di mohon untuk segera menuju pintu keluar yang mengarah ke parkiran. Terima kasih."

Hermione memandang Ron dengan pandangan yang berkata _'I-told-you-so'_

Ron dengan kikuk berkata, "Setidaknya kita tahu bahwa tempat ini masih _hidup._ "

"Apa sebaiknya kita pergi saja." usulku.

"Tunggu sebentar, kurasa aku melihat seseorang di booth tiket." Ujar Ron yang langsung menuju ke tempat memesan tiket.

"Oh, Ron ayolah! Apa kau tidak dengar bahwa tempat ini sudah tutup!" bentak Mione yang tampaknya sangat lelah akibat perjalanan jauh.

"Tenanglah, Mione." Hanya itu yang Ron katakan. Aku berdiri di samping Ron dan melihat seorang pria paruh baya memandang kami dengan alis tertaut.

"Sore, sir." Sapa Ron.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya.

"Kami berpikir apa boleh kami masuk ke taman bermain ini?" tanya Ron.

"Taman ini akan tutup dalam 3 menit, nak. Mungkin sebaiknya kau pulang dan kembali lagi besok." Ujar pria itu sambil berbalik akan meninggalkan kami.

"Tunggu!" panggil Ron, "Kami dari luar kota dan di sini tidak ada penginapan. Aku baca di koran, taman ini memiliki tempat istirahat untuk pengunjung. Bolehkah kami menginap satu malam saja."

Pria itu terdiam sejenak dan kemudian mengangguk, "Baiklah. Tapi asal kalian tahu tidak ada yang berjaga malam di taman ini. kuharap kalian tidak melakukan hal yang tidak dia sukai, kalian mengerti?"

Ron mengangguk cepat dan senyum merekah di wajahnya.

"Dia? Siapa yang anda maksud, sir?" tanyaku.

Pria itu menatapku sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan mengacaukan malam kalian di sini." Jawabnya yang malah membuatku makin bingung.

Kemudian pria itu menekan tombol di meja kontrol. Pintu masuk wahana pun terbuka.

Aku mengerang saat merasakan kepalaku pusing. Aku menatap tanganku sendiri sambil berusaha mengatur napas.

"Harry!? Harriet, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hermione khawatir.

Perlahan pusing itu menghilang dan aku mengangguk, "Aku baik-baik saja. hanya sedikit pusing."

"mungkin kau kelelahan, Harry. ayo kita masuk dan kau akan bisa istirahat." Ujar Hermione sambil memijat punggungku pelan.

Ron sudah masuk ke dalam taman bermain itu dengan semangat.

"Kita bahkan tak perlu bayar tiket untuk masuk." Gumamnya. Mata biru Ron memandang Neville yang sedari tadi terdiam, "Ayo, Neville. Bersemangatlah sedikit. Kau bahkan tidak berkata apa-apa dari tadi."

"Aku hanya lelah, Ron." Jawabnya.

Kami masih harus menaiki tangga eskalator untuk sampai ke tempat wahana. Sinar matahari sore itu membuatku lebih relax. Mataku menatap lampu-lampu yang berjejer di atas eskalator. Ada satu lampu yang berkedip-kedip sedari tadi.

"Tempat ini seperti akan runtuh dalam waktu singkat." Gumamku.

Mataku seakan tak bisa di gerakkan dan terus menatap lampu itu dengan intens. Lampu yang berkedip itu mulai mengeluarkan percikan listrik dan,

BETZ!

Mataku tertutup dengan sendirinya. Gelap dan sunyi. Aku tahu mataku sedang tertutup. Hanya saja, entah kenapa aku merasa mataku terbuka lebar. Aku panik sambil berusaha membuka mataku namun terasa sangat sulit. Badanku pun terasa sangat ringan.

Perlahan aku mendengar suara-suara yang berbisik di telingaku.

S _elamat datang_

 _Selamat datang_

 _Selamat datang_

 _Selamat datang_

 _Selamat datang di-_

 _Selamat datang di-_

 _Selamat datang di-di_

Dan kemudian hening. Baru aku akan mengambil nafas, suara teriakan tepat di telingaku membuat jantungku berhenti.

 _ **SELAMAT DATANG DI NERAKAMU!**_

Sontak mataku terbuka lebar.

Nafasku berpacu dengan cepat. Begitu pula dengan jantungku yang berdegup kencang.

Apa-apaan itu tadi!? pekikku dalam hati.

Seketika aku melihat sekeliling. Aku masih di tangga eskalator.

Tapi kenapa aku sendirian? Di mana Hermione, Ron, Neville dan Luna?

Dan kenapa hari sudah malam? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Aku hanya dapat terdiam sembari tangga membawaku ke atas. Keadaan sangat gelap tanpa ada sumber cahaya dari lampu yang sudah padam. Hanya cahaya bulan yang menerangi tempat ini dengan remang-remang.

Hingga akhirnya aku sampai di atas.

Taman bermain ini sangat sepi bahkan terlihat menyeramkan dari yang kubayangkan. Seperti sudah bertahun-tahun ditinggalkan.

"Ya ampun, apa yang sudah terjadi di sini." Bisikku pada diri sendiri.

Kakiku melangkah untuk masuk lebih dalam ke taman bermain menyeramkan ini. dari sini aku bisa melihat wahana kincir angin raksasa yang letaknya pasti tidak jauh dari sini. Kuakui, pemandangan ini sangatlah indah, kalau saja atmosfer di taman ini tidak seperti dunia hantu.

"HERMIONE? KAU DIMANA?" aku berteriak kencang untuk memanggil temanku itu. berharap ada salah satu dari mereka yang mendengar dan menjawabku.

"RON? LUNA? NEVILLE?"

Namun yang ku dengar hanyalah suara keheningan dan udara malam yang sepoi-sepoi. Aku tidak suka ini sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggilku,

"Harriet? Harriet?"

Itu suara Hermione! Dengan segera aku mengikuti arah suara itu berasal.

"Mione!? Tunggu aku! kau dimana?" teriakku lagi.

"Aku di sini, Harry. ikuti aku!" balas suara Mione yang anehnya malah terdengar semakin menjauh.

"Mione, tetap di tempatmu! Aku akan ke sana!"

"Cepat, Harry! cepat!"

Aku memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakiku lebih cepat lagi. Aku tidak mau sendirian di tempat ini!

"Mione!"

"Ayo ke sini, Harry. ikut aku." suara Hermione justru semakin menjauh dan menjauh bahkan terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Kau tahu? jangan coba-coba menakut-nakutiku, Mione! Ini tidak lucu! Tetap di tempatmu dan aku ingin cepat pergi dari tempat aneh ini!" ujarku kesal sambil terus mencari Hermione.

Suara Hermione ternyata membawaku ke sebuah wahana,

The Fun House.

Sebuah wahana kepala badut besar dan mulutnya sebagai pintu masuk.

"Sial."

Menakjubkan, bukan?

Lebih hebatnya lagi, aku tidak suka masuk Fun House. wahana ini seperti rumah hantu, hanya saja lebih seram dan aneh. Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada di dalam mulut badut itu. dan aku berencana untuk tidak mau mencari tahu.

"Kau tahu, Mione? Aku tidak akan masuk ke dalam wahana itu apapun yang terjadi, kau dengar aku!?" teriakku pada Hermione yang mungkin mendengarku.

"yap, aku tidak akan masuk ke sana sampai kapanpun." Gumamku sambil menggelengkan kepala. Mataku beralih ke peta taman bermain yang tertancap tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

Ada 6 wahana di sini. Dan ada beberapa food court dan tempat istirahat. Mungkin aku bisa menemukan mereka di salah satu wahana-wahana ini.

Setidaknya aku tidak mau sendiri.

Jariku menunjuk sebuah wahana yang tak jauh dari Fun House.

"Perahu Bebek Air. Setidaknya wahana ini terdengar aman, Kuharap." Aku kembali berjalan menuju wahana perahu bebek air.

"Harry? kau di sana?" kembali suara bisikkan Hermione terdengar di telingaku.

"Berhenti berbisik, Mione. Aku bersumpah akan memotong rambut megarmu saat kita bertemu nanti." Umpatku.

"Terus berjalan ke mari, Harry." bisik Mione lagi yang aku acuhkan. Jujur, aku merasa seperti orang gila saat ini.

Jalan menuju ke wahana sendiri sebenarnya tidak jauh. Hanya ada jalan tanah, rerumputan di sampingnya serta batu dan pohon di sisi kanan dan kiri. Aku sempat berhenti untuk melihat sebuah patung dua ular yang saling melilitkan diri di tiang. Dan ada sebuah bacaan di bawahnya.

 **Gni lrade mots oui cerpe rau oy**

Aku mengrenyit. Bahasa apa itu? kembali, aku menggelengkan kepala dan kembali melanjutkan perjalananku menuju wahana perahu bebek air. Hanya suara jangkrik yang terdengar malam ini.

Telingaku menangkap suara air yang berderu pelan. Aku tersenyum kecil dan berlari.

Akhirnya, aku sampai.

Aku berjalan masuk ke gerbang dan menaiki jembatan kayu. Tak jauh dariku, sebuah perahu bebek berwarna putih datang menghampiriku seakan siap untuk mengantarku menikmati wahana. Atau lebih tepatnya mencari temanku.

Kakiku melangkah hati-hati untuk masuk ke perahu itu. dan sesudahnya aku mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman selagi perahu mulai berjalan.

Entah kenapa perasaanku makin tidak enak.

"Harry, kau akan baik-baik saja." suara Hermione kembali terdengar. Kini lebih dekat dan seakan berasal dari dalam gua yang akan perahu ini masuki.

Aku memeluk tubuhku yang baru kusadari terasa sangat dingin sekaligus menguatkan diri saat melihat betapa gelapnya gua ini.

"Aku akan menyesal sudah memilih wahana ini." gumamku.

Dan perlahan perahu mulai masuk ke dalam gua gelap itu. dan beberapa detik, mataku menyesuaikan diri untuk melihat sekeliling gua. Hanya ada bebatuan besar.

KREKK!

Aku menarik nafas cepat saking kagetnya mendengar suara dari dalam gua ini.

Dan perlahan, sebuah cahaya menyinari gua. Seperti di bioskop, sebuah gambar terlihat di dinding gua itu.

Gambar seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang tengah duduk santai di samping pohon rindang. Perempuan berambut panjang terurai di gambar itu menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu lelaki yang satunya lagi.

" _Dahulu kala, ada dua orang sahabat karib yang saling menyayangi. Mereka selalu bersama kemanapun mereka pergi. Walau pun status keduanya begitu berbeda. Yang satu adalah seorang Pangeran. Yang satunya lagi hanyalah orang biasa. Sang Pangeran bernama Almor Fulcus Cadiyo dan gadis itu bernama Zeleta Tiara Poerruth."_

Perahu terus membawaku lebih jauh lagi ke dalam gua. Rasa takutku hilang karena terlalu fokus dengan cerita yang tengah ku dengar.

Lalu gambar itu pun hilang, namun muncul sebuah gambar baru lagi di dinding lain. gambar dua orang tengah berciuman.

" _Rasa sayang Almor kepada Zeleta mulai berkembang lebih dari sekedar teman. Begitu pula Zeleta yang selalu menyukai Pangeran Almor. keduanya saling berbagi kasih satu sama lain tanpa peduli apa yang di katakan oleh orang lain. yang pasti, mereka saling mencintai."_

Gambar lain muncul di dinding, kali ini seorang pria tengah menunjuk Pangeran itu dengan ekspresi marah.

" _Namun, kisah cinta mereka tak semulus yang mereka harapkan. Sang Raja sangat menentang hubungan anaknya, Almor dengan seorang gadis biasa. Almor sendiri di kenal sebagai anak yang keras kepala."_

Gambar lain menampilkan pangeran yang menggambar sebuah pentagram di sebuah dinding. Dan sosok bayangan hitam bertanduk tengah membentangkan tangannya kepada pangeran.

" _Pangeran Almor terlalu buta akan cintanya dan larangan dari sang Raja justru membuatnya sangat marah hingga ia nekat menjual jiwanya pada iblis. Iblis dengan suka rela menyambut pengabdian Pangeran Almor. tetapi, pangeran Almor menginginkan posisi sebagai pemimpin para Iblis. Iblis setuju untuk memberikan posisi itu pada Almor, sebagai gantinya, ia harus memenggal kepala sang Raja dan Ratu."_

Gambar berikutnya cukup membuat Harry mengrenyit, Pangeran Almor memegang kepala Raja yang sudah terpisah. Sementara sang ratu membuka mulutnya lebar seolah berteriak ketakutan.

" _Malam itu juga, Pangeran Almor memenggal kepala sang Raja. Ia bisa merasakan energi sangat kuat masuk ke dalam tubuhnya seiring hilangnya kesadaran sang Raja. Namun, sang Ratu berhasil kabur dan sebelum ia pergi, ia menyumpahi Pangeran Almor,_

" _ **Demi tanah hijau yang kuinjak hingga saat ini, aku bersumpah Almor bukan anakku lagi! Darah yang dulu mengalir di tubuhmu kini bukan darahku lagi! Anakku menodai dirinya demi cinta! Kau ambil nyawa suamiku, aku pisahkan kau dari cintamu! Kekasihmu adalah hina di mata sejenismu! Cinta atau Nafsu, akan bersatu saat itu memang cinta, akan semakin terpisah jika itu hanya nafsu."**_

" _Setelah berkata itu, sang Ratu terbakar oleh dirinya sendiri hingga menjadi abu."_

Gambar selanjutnya hampir membuat Harry muntah, yaitu gambar Pangeran memberi makan iblis itu dengan kepala sang Raja.

" _Pangeran Almor berhasil menjadi Raja Iblis. Ia pun juga menggantikan posisi sang Raja yang sudah ia bunuh. Tak lupa, Almor membawa Zeleta sebagai ratu di kedua singasananya. Namun, para iblis tidak menyukai keberadaan Zeleta sebagai Ratu mereka. Zeleta hanyalah manusia biasa yang rendah. Tak mau di geser dari tahtanya serta keselamatan Zeleta, Raja Almor menjadikan Zeleta sebagai budaknya dan mencari iblis wanita lain untuk menjadi ratunya."_

Lalu gambar selanjutnya ialah Zeleta tengah berlari di hutan sambil menutup kedua tangannya seolah sedang berdoa.

" _Merasa terkhianati, Zeleta kabur dan memohon pada dewi bulan untuk mengirimnya jauh dari Raja Almor hingga ia tak bisa mengingat apapun lagi. Ia meminta pada dewi bulan untuk memberinya kehidupan baru. Dan malam itu, ia mendapatkan apa yang ia harapkan."_

DUAKK!

Harry kembali di kagetkan oleh perahunya yang tak sengaja menabrak salah satu batu yang ia lewati. Kembali mata Harry terfokus pada gambar yang kini menampakkan Raja Almor tengah bersimpuh dan menunduk.

" _Mendengar kabar bahwa Zeleta lenyap, Almor begitu terpuruk dan menyesali perbuatannya. Ia berjanji akan mencari Zeleta sampai kapan pun. ia akan membunuh siapapun yang terlibat dalam hidup Zeleta. Karena Raja Almor yakin, seseorang telah menculik kekasihnya. Dan ia juga yakin, ini adalah kutukan dari ibunya."_

Cahaya dari lubang gua menandakan bahwa wahana ini sebentar lagi berakhir. Harry bersyukur akan hal itu. namun ada satu gambar lagi yang tertampil di dinding. Sosok Raja Almor yang membentangkan kedua tangannya.

" _Raja Almor akan menjemputmu, Zeleta. Ia menunggumu saat ini. kembali lah, kembali lah, kembali lah."_

Perlahan perahu pun akhirnya keluar dari gua. Namun, jantung Harry berdegup saat kepala bebek perahu ini perlahan berputar menghadapnya. Wajah bebek itu sendiri sangat hancur dan matanya begitu merah. Lalu kepala bebek itu kembali ke posisinya semula.

Begitu sampai di jembatan, Harry langsung keluar dari perahu itu dan berlari meninggalkan wahana aneh itu.

Beberapa kali ia melihat ke belakang, namun perahu bebek itu sudah hilang. Ia hanya menggeleng berusaha menghilangkan pikiran negatif yang berseliweran di kepalanya. Ia menghampiri peta taman bermain yang ada di samping pagar wahana perahu bebek.

"Selanjutnya, _Octopus Ride?_ Setidaknya kuharap salah satu dari mereka ada di sana." Gumam Harry sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke wahana Octopus.

Selama berjalan, Harry baru menyadari ia tengah memegang sebuah kertas yang entah sejak kapan ia memilikinya.

Ia membuka kertas itu dan membaca tulisan yang tertera,

 **em ott xendo otsu oyes row ro froret teb rof**

 **emno pu ev igto tony aw adni fsyaw al**

 **llati eva sna cevol ru o**

"Apa maksud dari ini? aku tidak bisa bahasa asing!" kata Harry pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memilih untuk memasukkan kertas itu ke saku jeansnya. Ia berharap ia menemukan Hermione untuk menerjemahkan bahasa apapun yang tertera di kertas ini.

Baru dua langkah ia berjalan, ia kembali mendengar suara yang familiar.

"HARRRYYY!"

Mata emerald itu terbelalak sempurna.

"ROOONN!"

TBC

A/N

Hey guys, baru nyelesain fic Mean Boys, vee balik lagi dengan fic baru yang, entah lah ini apa namanya. Horornya belum kerasa ya, kan baru chap satu hehehe. Dan Harry sengaja kubikin jadi cewek di sini *meringis* Fic ini udah lama di folder dan baru mau di publish setelah vee edit dan ini lah jadinya. Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan di mana-mana, maklum vee masih bergulat dengan cara penulisan alur yang suka kecepatan semoga suka ya^^

See ya next Chapter.

Vee.


	2. Octopus Ride

THE PARK

Chapter 2 : Octopus Ride

Harry berlari menuju arah darimana teriakan Ron berasal. Teriakan cowok berambut merah itu begitu jelas dan Harry berharap kali ini benar-benar Ron.

Atau ini hanya ilusi?

Gadis itu berhenti berlari.

Harry tahu betul bagaimana menakutkannya saat kau sedang sendiri di sebuah tempat aneh dan teman-temanmu menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya, ia memilih untuk bicara pada dirinya sendiri

"Jika ini semacam jebakan atau lelucon, aku tidak akan bicara pada mereka selama sebulan. Berapa biaya yang mereka keluarkan untuk menyewa tempat ini hanya untuk menakutiku? Bahkan ini bukan hari ulang tahunku." Gumam Harry.

Angin berhembus yang menyebabkan rambut hitam Harry yang panjang melambai. Dan entah kenapa, Harry merasa sebuah tangan membelai rambutnya. Sontak ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat tidak ada siapapun di sana.

Harry kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dan berusaha untuk berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Ia terus berpikir bahwa belaian yang ia rasakan tadi hanyalah angin.

Gadis itu akhirnya sampai di Octopus Ride. wahana itu berputar dengan sendirinya dan lampu kerlap-kerlip yang menghiasi tentakel Gurita itu pun menyala. Harry mengrenyit,

"Apa semua wahana di sini memang sengaja di hidupkan sepanjang malam? Bukankah ini hanya menghabiskan listrik saja?" Harry menggeleng dan mendekati wahana itu.

Bagaimana ia bisa naik jika wahana ini tidak berhenti? Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sebuah ruang kontrol yang kosong. Ia pun masuk ke dalam ruang kontrol itu dan menghentikan putaran wahana itu.

Seketika Harry tersadar,

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Seharusnya aku mencari temanku, bukan menaiki wahana-wahana di sini!"

Harry keluar dari ruang kontrol dan ia berkeliling area itu untuk mencari teman-temannya. Setelah di rasa tidak ada siapapun, Harry berbalik untuk keluar dari area Octopus Ride. namun, tiba-tiba ia memegang sebuah kertas, lagi!

Ia membuka kertas itu dan membacanya.

 **Aku tahu kau tidak suka teka-teki**

 **Naiklah setiap wahana yang ada di taman ini**

 **Itu akan memberikanmu kebahagiaan**

 **Aku tahu kau menginginkan kebahagiaan**

 **Sesuatu yang tak pernah sempat kuberikan padamu**

 **Em otk cab gnim ocesa elp g nilra dymt ub**

Harry bersyukur akhirnya seseorang memberinya clue dengan bahasa yang ia mengerti. Namun ia tidak paham apa maksudnya sama sekali. bahkan kata-kata terakhir tidak membantu apapun.

"Jadi, aku harus menaiki wahana-wahana ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Mata hijau Harry menatap sekeliling dan berkata, "Aku akan menaiki wahana di sini. Tapi aku ingin melihat siapapun dirimu, oke?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Harry akhirnya pasrah dan naik ke salah satu kereta yang tersedia di tentakel gurita raksasa itu dan duduk dengan nyaman.

Harry menikmati setiap putaran yang anehnya tak membuat dirinya mual. Ia malah merasa sejuk dan bebas. Rambut hitam panjangnya di terpa angin yang sukses membawa senyum ke bibir pink Harry. ia menikmati ini.

Putaran ketiga telah terlewati dan seketika,

BRUKK!

Wahana itu seperti menubruk sesuatu. Angin kencang menerpa wajahnya namun ia merasa hawa sangatlah panas dan berbeda dari sebelumnya. dan di saat yang sama, kepalanya terasa sakit.

"Argh!" Harry mengerang dan memegang kepalanya. Sekejap, kepala Harry tidak lagi pusing. Ia membuka matanya dan ia terkejut. Semuanya terlihat kabur. Ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"A-apa ya-yang terjadi!" tanya Harry.

Kereta yang tadinya berputar cepat kini sangatlah lambat. Mata emerald itu terbelalak melihat sosok raksasa berdiri di antara pepohonan. Tinggi bahkan menyamai kincir angin raksasa yang ia lihat tadi. tangan milik sosok itu terulur ke arahnya yang sukses membuat Harry meringkuk. Ia bahkan tak sadar air matanya telah turun ke pipi. Harry bergitu takut. Namun Harry tak berhenti menatap sosok raksasa itu. ia berusaha fokus untuk melihat lebih jelas. ia hanya melihat sosok itu memakai pakaian hitam, tubuhnya pucat dan rambutnya berwarna pirang atau putih, entahlah, Harry tak tahu pasti.

Tangan sosok itu akhirnya menyentuh pipi Harry tepat di mana air matanya mengalir. Tangan itu terasa lembut dan Harry sukses memejamkan matanya sejenak.

" _Zeleta."_ Bisikkan sosok itu menggema di sekeliling Harry. Suaranya begitu dalam, menyeramkan namun entah kenapa terasa familiar dan menenangkan.

Dengan segala kekuatan yang ia punya, Harry berkata,

"A-aku bukan Ze-leta."

Sosok itu tertawa yang membuat Harry merinding.

" _Kau adalah Zeleta-ku. Itulah yang harus kau tahu."_

Tiba-tiba Harry tersentak dan ia membuka matanya yang baru ia sadari tengah terpejam. Penglihatannya kembali. Seketika ia panik untuk mencari sosok raksasa itu namun ia tak menemukannya di manapun. Perlahan kereta ia tumpangi kembali melamban hingga akhirnya berhenti.

Harry turun dengan hati-hati dan matanya kembali menatap langit begitu lama. Perasaan sedih tiba-tiba merambat di hatinya,

"Raja Almor, apa itu kau?"

Harry seketika menutup mulutnya. Apa yang barusan aku katakan? teriak batinnya. Ia bersumpah mulutnya bergerak sendiri untuk mengatakan hal tadi.

"Oke, ini semakin aneh. Aku harus pergi dari sini." Kata Harry sambil berjalan keluar dari area wahana.

Mata Harry melirik ruang kontrol sejenak. Ia sempat bertanya, jika ia yang menghentikan wahana ini, lalu siapa yang menjalankannya saat ia naik?

Harry mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli, lagipula tempat ini aneh. Jadi jangan heran jika mesin mati dan hidup dengan sendirinya.

Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah, apa benar sosok raksasa tadi adalah Raja Iblis, Almor?

Harry memutuskan untuk melihat ke Peta Wahana yang tertancap di dekatnya.

Kemana aku akan pergi selanjutnya? Pikir Harry.

Ia melihat ke arah kanannya, ada sebuah jalan yang entah menuju kemana. Ia pun kembali melihat ke peta.

"Jalan ini menuju ke wahana Boom Boom Car." Ujar Harry dengan nada _excited._ Jelas saja, ia menyukai wahana ini, setelah rollercoaster tentunya.

Harry pun berjalan menuju wahana itu sambil kembali _flashback_ saat ia berumur 8 tahun dan orang tuanya bermain boom boom car. Tak peduli umur, sang ayah bersikukuh tetap ingin naik wahana itu dan menabrak siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Alhasil, ia di usir dari wahana itu karena begitu banyak anak yang menangis karena mobil mereka ia tabrak. Senyum Harry merekah mengingat kejadian memalukan itu.

Dan sekarang, ia sangat merindukan kedua orang tuanya. Jika boleh ia bersikap egois, ia akan memilih untuk pulang sekarang ketimbang menghabiskan malam untuk mencari teman-temannya. Tapi Harry bukanlah gadis yang egois.

Dari kejauhan Harry mendengar musik yang begitu familiar di telinganya.

"Well, setidaknya aku tahu aku tidak sendirian." Katanya sambil terus berjalan.

Dan itu memang benar. Harry memang tidak sendirian. Karena selalu ada sosok yang mengintainya di setiap sudut. Entah itu menjaganya, atau bersiap untuk melukainya.

TBC.

A/N

Hey, there! Ini chapter 2-nya. Singkat banget ya? * ditimpuk* soalnya ini sekedar filler doang sih but ya semoga suka^^ dan di fic ini aku pengen belajar bikin fic dengan alur yang gak terburu-buru dan lebih fokus ke pendeksripsian hehehe *sok banget* dan aku baru sadar di chap ini gak make pov harry lagi kayak chapter 1. oh ya, Hermione bakal muncul di chapter 3 buat bantuin Harry, so see ya next chapter ya.

Vee.


	3. Boom Boom Car

THE PARK

Chapter 3 : Boom Boom Car

Sebenarnya tidak begitu banyak yang ada di pikiran Harry saat ini. ia adalah tipe gadis yang tidak terlalu memikirkan hal yang rumit. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah pergi dari tempat ini bersama teman-temannya. Apakah ia merasa takut?

Tentu.

Tapi jika ia terlalu berlarut dalam ketakutan, ia yakin ia tidak akan bisa keluar dari tempat ini. setidaknya ia harus berusaha.

Keadaan begitu sunyi. Tak ada suara jangkrik atau pun hembusan angin malam. Yang ada hanya suara kaki Harry yang melangkah untuk menuju ke wahana selanjutnya.

Sesampainya di sana, ia melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal.

"Mione?" panggil Harry.

Hermione tak bergeming. Ia terus menatap wanaha dari luar pagar. Harry memutuskan untuk menghampiri temannya itu.

"Mione!" panggil Harry lagi sambil menepuk bahunya.

Hermione tampak tersentak dan sadar seketika. Matanya sedikit merah dan wajahnya penuh kebingungan.

"Oh ya ampun, Harry!" gadis itu langsung memeluk temannya dengan erat.

"Aku sunggu khawatir, Harry. kupikir ada hal buruk terjadi padamu!" ujar gadis berambut coklat itu khawatir.

"Ada yang terjadi sebenarnya, Mione? kau tahu aku terus mengikuti suaramu sejak aku kehilangan kalian." ujar Harry.

Hermione mengrenyit, "Apa maksudmu, Harry? aku bahkan tidak tahu di mana kau sebelumnya."

"Aku bersumpah, kau terus mengajakku untuk mengikutimu hingga kau menuntunku ke wahana Fun House yang untungnya tidak aku masuki."

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Harry." lalu Hermione tersenyum, "Tapi tenang saja, Harry. kita akan baik-baik saja."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" tanya Harry.

"Intuisi." Jawab Hermione singkat, "di saat seperti ini kita harus bersikap positif, benar kan?"

Harry hanya mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau akan menaiki wahana ini?" tanya Harry.

"Entahlah, Harry. wahana ini sudah rusak. Aku tidak yakin mobil-mobil ini masih hidup atau tidak. Bagaimana kalau kita cek ke dalam?" tanya Hermione yang dijawab Harry dengan anggukan.

Kedua gadis itu masuk ke dalam wahana dan melihat mobil-mobil terletak tak beraturan. Namun ada satu mobil yang lampunya menyala terletak di ujung.

"Hey, Mione. coba lihat ini." kata Harry yang berjalan menuju mobil itu. matanya langsung menangkap sebuah kertas yang tergeletak di atas kap mobil itu.

Hermione mengambil kertas yang tampak serpihan koran itu dari tangan Harry dan membacanya.

"Wahana Boom Boom Car Armendo Amusement Park di tutup sementara akibat kecelakaan tragis yang menimpa penumpang. Artikel ini di tulis tahun 1981" Tangannya membalik kertas itu dan melihat sebuah kata-kata aneh yang begitu familiar bagi Harry.

 **Ne euqy mu oy rof llait odI**

 **En oyl noehte rau oy**

"Aku begitu sering melihat kata-kata itu, Mione. hanya saja aku tidak tahu apa artinya." Kata Harry.

"Dan sepertinya aku tahu, Harry." kata Hermione sambil menunjuk satu persatu huruf yang ada di koran itu.

BRAK!

Suara keras yang entah datang dari mana membuat mereka tersentak.

Suara mesin wahana hidup semakin membuat mereka kaget dan takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

"A-apa-"

Ucapan Hermione terputus saat sebuah mobil yang ada di wahana berjalan dengan sendirinya tanpa ada penumpang yang mengendarai. Mobil itu melaju dengan kencang dan menabrak mobil-mobil yang menghalanginya.

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

Mata kedua gadis itu membulat sempurna saat mobil itu akan datang ke arah mereka. sayangnya, kedua kaki masing-masing sulit untuk di gerakkan sehingga mereka tidak dapat menghindari mobil yang akan menabrak mereka itu.

Baru saja Harry akan menutup kedua matanya, mobil itu malah berbelok hingga keluar dari area wahana dan,

DUARR!

Mobil itu menabrak batuan besar hingga terbalik.

"Ap-apakah wahana ini menunjukkan kejadian yang terjadi di tahun 1981, Mione?" tanya Harry dengan suara penuh ketakutan.

"Kurasa kau benar, Harry. siapapun yang berada di balik ini semua ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada kita." Kemudian ia kembali fokus pada koran di tangannya. "Ayo pecahkan teka teki ini." ujarnya pada Harry.

"kau lihat ini, **Ne euqy mu oy rof llait odI.** Kata-kata ini terbalik, Harry. dan saat kau tahu, kau bisa membaca apa maksud di balik ini. lihat, huruf pertamanya adalah I dengan kapital." Hermione menyerahkan kertas itu pada Harry yang mulai mengerti apa maksud Hermione.

" _I do it all for you my queen_." Lalu ia melihat huruf kedua, " _You are the only one."_

BRAK!

Keduanya kembali terkejut.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, Harry." ajak Hermione.

Kedua gadis itu keluar dari wahana dengan penuh rasa was-was. Hermione mengajak Harry menuju sebuah kabin kosong yang di luarnya terdapat sebuah meja dan kursi kayu tempat orang-orang biasa beristirahat untuk makan siang.

"Ayo, kita duduk di sana saja." Kata Hermione lagi.

Keduanya pun mendudukkan diri di kursi dengan posisi berhadapan satu sama lain.

Seketika Harry teringat kertas yang ada di sakunya. Dengan segera ia mengeluarkan dua kertas itu dan mulai membacanya,

"Aku mendapatkan kertas ini setelah aku menaiki wahana-wahana sebelumnya." kata Harry sebelum Hermione sempat bertanya.

 **em ott xendo otsu oyes row ro froret teb rof**

 **emno pu ev igto tony aw adni fsyaw al**

 **llati eva sna cevol ru o**

"Boleh aku mencoba, Harry?" tanya Hermione yang langsung di jawab anggukan oleh gadis bermata emerald itu.

"Ini artinya, _For better or for worse you stood next to me. Always find a way not to give up on me. Our love can save it all._ ini terdengar romantis. Bagaimana dengan yang satunya, Harry?" kata Hermione.

Harry membuka kertas yang satunya,

 **Aku tahu kau tidak suka teka-teki**

 **Naiklah setiap wahana yang ada di taman ini**

 **Itu akan memberikanmu kebahagiaan**

 **Aku tahu kau menginginkan kebahagiaan**

 **Sesuatu yang tak pernah sempat kuberikan padamu**

 **Em otk cab gnim ocesa elp g nilra dymt ub**

"Jika ia tahu aku tidak suka teka-teki, lalu mengapa ia tetap menulis sebuah teka-teki di bawahnya? Dan yang satu ini artinya, _But my darling please coming back to me._ Ini semua tidak masuk akal, Mione." kata Harry dengan frustasi.

"Aku tahu, Harry. aku pun bingung apa cerita di balik semua ini." ujar Hermione.

"Dan tiba-tiba aku teringat oleh cerita yang ada di wahana perahu bebek tadi."

"Cerita apa?"

"Cerita Pangeran Almor Fulcus Cadiyo dan Zeleta Tiara Poerruth. Seorang pangeran yang menjadi raja iblis untuk dapat bersatu bersama kekasihnya, Zeleta. Lalu keduanya kembali terpisah karena raja iblis tidak setia pada kekasihnya itu."

Hermione terdiam dengan ekspresi berpikir yang tertera jelas di wajahnya.

"Zeleta Tiara Poerruth?" gumam Hermione.

"Ada apa, Mione? apa kau kenal nama itu?" tanya Harry.

"Entah aku memang gila atau nama Zeleta adalah teka-teki juga." Mata coklat Hermione menangkap sebuah garpu yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. dengan segera ia mengambil garpu itu dan menulis di atas kayu.

 _Zeleta Tiara Poerruth._

Hermione menulis nama depan Harry di bawah nama Zeleta, dan seketika matanya terbelalak, "Sebutkan nama panjangmu, Harry."

"Um, Harriet Azulea Potter. ada apa dengan namaku?"

Hermione menatap Harry dengan rasa kaget luar biasa,

"Harry, namamu adalah anagram dari nama Zeleta Tiara Poerruth."

Ucapan Hermione bagaikan petir di siang bolong

"Kau adalah Zeleta yang di cari oleh Raja Almor, Harry." kata Hermione lagi.

"Tidak mungkin, Mione." sangkal Harry.

"Semua ini semakin masuk akal. itulah kenapa kita berada di sini, Harry. sesuatu membawa kita kemari, untuk membawamu kembali. Tidakkah kau sadar, seseorang memberimu clue di setiap wahana yang kau naiki? Siapapun Raja Almor itu, dia ingin kau kembali, Harry. ini bukan kebetulan semata." Jelas Hermione dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

Harry tampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya dan lalu berkata, "Sebenarnya aku sudah pernah melihatnya, Mione."

"Benarkah? kapan? Dan bagaimana rupanya?"

"Saat itu aku menaiki wahana Octopus Ride. saat itu aku sedang kesal dan berkata bahwa aku ingin siapapun untuk menunjukkan wujudnya padaku. dan seketika mataku menjadi rabun. Aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas yang pasti ia sangat besar, Mione. seperti raksasa yang memakai baju serba hitam, dan kurasa rambutnya berwarna pirang seperti rambut milik Luna. Dan tangannya, tangan itu membelai pipiku yang saat itu sedang ketakutan. Aku yakin itu adalah Raja Almor, Mione." cerita Harry.

Hermione mengangguk tanda ia mengerti apa yang telah Harry katakan padanya.

"Ini sulit, Harry. kau memiliki dua pilihan, kembali padanya atau kabur dan kembali pada kehidupan normal yang kau miliki, itu untuk pastinya. Apapun pilihanmu, aku tetap akan membantumu, Harry." kata Mione sambil menyelipkan sehelai rambut Harry di balik telinganya.

"Jika di cerita itu ia menjadikanku sebagai budaknya hanya untuk mempertahankan statusnya sebagai Raja, maka ia bisa saja melakukan hal itu lagi padaku, kan?" gumam Harry.

Lalu dua buah kertas jatuh tepat di hadapan Harry dan Hermione. Keduanya refleks langsung membaca kertas itu.

Kertas milik Hermione adalah,

" _Bantu ia kembali padaku, dan aku akan mengampunimu."_

 _S_ ementara milik Harry adalah,

" _Penyesalanku amatlah dalam. Tapi kumohon kembali lah padaku, aku terlalu mencintaimu."_

Keduanya saling berpandangan.

"Mungkin ia benar-benar menyesal, Harry." ujar Hermione.

"Aku tahu. hanya saja, aku tidak ingat apapun untuk bisa memaafkannya." Balas Harry.

PRANGGG!

Keduanya nyaris melompat saat sebuah batu terlempar ke arah mereka dan meleset mengenai kaca jendela kabin.

Keduanya menangkap sebuah tulisan yang tertera di kaca cabin. Tulisan itu sendiri berwarna merah seperti darah.

 _ **HARRIET AZULEA POTTER IS A DEMON'S WHORE!**_

"Aku yakin bacaan ini bukan dari Raja Almor." kata Hermione masih berusaha menenangkan kekagetannya.

"Tulisan itu mungkin dari iblis-iblis yang membenciku, Mione. di cerita disebutkan bahwa para iblis menganggap rendah Zeleta karena dia hanya seorang manusia dan tidak layak menjadi ratu iblis. Maka dari itu Raja Almor menjadikannya budak dan memilih iblis lain untuk menjadi ratunya." Cerita Harry.

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan menuju wahana lain, Harry. mungkin kita akan menemui yang lainnya." Ajak Hermione yang langsung diikuti oleh Harry.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam tanpa ada niatan untuk membuka pembicaraan. Namun, tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah sampai di sebuah wahana yang pada umumnya menjadi favorit semua orang. Mata keduanya menatap wahana yang begitu besar dan menantang nyali.

Harry menggumam sambil tersenyum kecil,

"Rollercoaster."

TBC.

A/N

Hayy, ini chapter 3nya. kata-kata terbalik itu terinspirasi dari _mirror of erised_ yang ada di HP. Semoga suka sama cerita ini ya. Berhubung aku gak bisa balas review satu-satu. Jadinya aku balas di sini aja ya buat yang login atau pun yang ga login.

 _Kimkaaa Choco : maaf ya gak bisa bales di pm, soalnya aku lagi buru-buru. Syukur deh kalo kamu suka . aku baru sadar kalo aku mendeksripsikan Harry gak terlalu keliatan girly banget. Dan aku pikir itu bakal bikin fic ini jadi aneh, tapi untungnya enggak ya. Makasih udah mampirrr._

 _Hunhanlittlebaby : thanks, hun. Next chapter udah update._

 _Luna : hallo, Luna. Ini udah update, makasih yaa_

 _Yuko : udah lanjut yukoooo_

 _Mavin Gaye : hey, duddlys, ini udah lanjut._

 _Frincess260 : ini udah update, mmm, kayaknya udah ketebak deh kalo itu Draco . thanks ya udah mampir._

Oke, gak banyak yang pengen di sampaikan, pokoknya, makasih udah sempetin baca fic aku yang, yahhh beginilah adanya heheheh...

See ya next chap!

Vee.


	4. RollerCoaster

THE PARK

Chapter 4: Rollercoaster

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain wahana Rollercoaster bagi Harry. gadis itu merasa tak puas jika berkunjung ke taman bermain tanpa sempat menaiki wahana yang satu ini.

"Lihatlah, Harry." panggil Hermione, "Sepertinya wahana ini masih berfungsi dengan baik. Kau mau menaikinya? Aku akan mengendalikan mesin kontrolnya."

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, Mione. kau juga bisa naik kalau kau mau."

"Tapi siapa yang akan menjalankan wahana ini jika kita berdua yang naik?" tanya Hermione.

"Apa kau sadar selama ini aku menaiki wahana seorang diri? Pastinya ada yang mengendalikan jalannya setiap wahana di sini, Mione. jadi, sebaiknya kau ikut saja, oke?"

Gadis berambut coklat itu mengangguk dan mereka mulai menaiki tangga menuju kereta rollercoaster. Harry baru menyadari bahwa rollercoaster ini hanya menyediakan satu buah bangku dari tujuh buah kereta. Itu artinya, mereka tidak bisa duduk berdampingan.

Harry mengambil bangku paling depan sementara Hermione di belakangnya. Setelah memastikan sabuk pengaman terpasang, mereka mengambil nafas perlahan dan mulai lah rollercoaster itu berjalan. Seperti pada umumnya, kereta akan berjalan perlahan. Hermione sempat melihat ke ruang kontrol.

Harry benar.

Ada seseorang yang mengendalikan mesin itu.

Lebih tepatnya sesosok makhluk aneh bertubuh pendek dan berwarna hijau. Hidungnya panjang dan lancip seperti hidung penyihir. Jari-jari kurus dan panjangnya memegang tuas kendali. hingga akhirnya mata sosok itu balas menatap kedua mata Hermione. Sosok itu menyeringai dan seketika, Hermione pingsan.

Harry tak menyadari hal itu. apalagi rollercoaster yang di tumpanginya mulai bergerak dengan cepat. Tangannya memegang besi penghalang. Dinginnya angin malam membuatnya menggigil.

WUSHH!

Harry merasakan sentakan kuat yang membuatnya terkejut. Tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak. Namun rollercoaster itu melamban. Yang membuatnya merinding adalah suara tawa yang terdengar tepat di belakang telinganya.

Mata emeraldnya menatap sebuah tangan pucat memegang tangan mungilnya. Tangan pucat nan dingin itu membelai tangan Harry dengan lembut.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan halus kulitmu setelah sekian lama kau pergi..."

Nafas Harry memburu, namun ia mampu menjawab perkataan sosok di belakangnya.

"Apakah kau Pangeran Almor?"

"Raja Almor, Zeletaku." Ujar Raja Almor membetulkan panggilan yang Harry sebut untuknya.

"Aku yakin Zeleta yang dulu lebih menyukai Almor sebagai Pangeran. Bukan seorang Raja yang malah mengkhianatinya." Jawab Harry tegas.

Sosok itu terkekeh, "Aku mengerti. Lagipula, kau boleh memanggilku apapun yang kau mau, _my dear Harriet_. Almor Fulcus Daciyo bukanlah nama asliku. Namaku yang aslinya hanya dirimu lah yang tahu. karena tidak ada yang boleh menyebut namaku selain dirimu. nama yang kau berikan untukku."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu namamu? Aku bahkan tidak memiliki clue sama sekali." ujar Harry.

"Kau bisa menemukan namamu sendiri dari anagram itu. kau pasti bisa mencari tahu namaku, Harriet."

"Tapi yang menemukan namaku adalah Hermione."

"Ah, Jeanine Romen Gharegg. Aku memang mengutusnya untuk membantumu selama ini, Harriet."

"Jeanine? Kita membicarakan siapa? Apakah Jeanien Romen Gharegg juga anagram dari nama Hermione?"

"Bisa dikatakan begitu. Dia sudah lama bekerja padaku. Lagipula, Aku hanya bisa memberitahumu ini. setelah kau menemukan namaku. Masuklah ke wahana FunHouse. Dan teriakan namaku sebanyak tujuh kali. di sana aku akan membawamu ke masa saat kita masih bersama. Namun kau harus berhati-hati, _My Love."_ Nada Raja Almor mulai terdengar serius. "Seseorang yang dulu menjadi ratu di sampingku berada di antara kalian. ia telah menemukan ingatannya kembali dan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk menghalangimu kembali padaku. Tapi aku tahu kau wanita yang kuat, Harrietku."

Harry hanya terdiam dan perlahan tangan itu hilang bagai asap. Namun telinganya tiba-tiba diteriakkan oleh seseorang,

" _ **SIAPA BILANG KAU BISA KEMBALI PADANYA!?"**_

Dan rollercoaster itu berjalan sangat cepat seperti tidak terkendali. Siluet-siluet pintu megah mulai bermunculan di hadapan Harry.

BRAK!

Ia terkejut setiap kali ia menabrak pintu yang ia yakin tidak nyata namun terasa sangat nyata. Pemandangan yang tadinya ada di depan matanya kini berubah menjadi seperti koridor-koridor gelap.

BRAK!

BRAK!

BRAK!

Begitu banyak pintu berukiran yang ia tabrak dengan sangat cepat. Pintu-pintu itu bertuliskan banyak kata-kata seperti,

 _ **Tidak segalanya berakhir dengan indah**_

 _ **Harapan bukan sesuatu yang dapat kau percaya**_

 _ **Di sini bukan tempat untuk orang yang berhati suci**_

 _ **DRAGON DRAGON DRAGON**_

 _ **RAJA IBLIS NERAKA TERBAWAH**_

 _ **YOLFAM YOLFAM YOLFAM**_

 _ **PENUSUK DARI BELAKANG**_

 _ **Viona Aloexova Glundlou**_

Dan seketika semuanya gelap.

* * *

"Harry! Harry! kumohon bangun, Harry."

Perlahan kelopak mata Harry terbuka yang sukses membuat Hermione langsung memeluknya.

"Harry, aku senang kau akhirnya sadar! Kau pingsan beberapa menit setelah rollercoaster ini berhenti." Ujar Hermione sembari menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di pipinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Mione?" tanya Harry khawatir.

Hermione tertawa kecil walau air matanya tetap mengalir di pipinya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Hermione menggeleng dan semakin memeluk Harry dengan erat.

"Kau memang tidak pernah berubah dari dulu, Harry. selalu mengkhawatirkan orang lain ketimbang dirimu sendiri." Ucapan Hermione membuat Harry bingung.

"Apa kau-"

"Ya, Harry. Ia mengembalikan ingatanku. Aku dulunya adalah Jeanine Romen Gharreg. Salah satu dayang yang di percaya oleh Ratu Narcissa Malfoy sekaligus teman baikmu. Dan aku tidak pernah merasa serindu ini padamu." Kata Hermione sambil melepaskan pelukannya, "Mungkin saat ini kau bingung. Aku mengerti itu. dan aku akan menjelaskannya padamu. Beberapa hari setelah kau hilang, Raja Almor menemuiku, ia tahu betapa dekatnnya aku denganmu. Dan ia mengutusku untuk berdoa pada Dewi Bulan untuk mencarimu dan membantumu kembali padanya. Untungnya doaku terkabul. Dan aku baru sadar bahwa saat aku di lahirkan kembali ke dunia dan hingga sekarang, aku sedang menjalankan misiku."

Tangan Hermione menggenggam tangan Harry dengan erat, "Aku berjanji akan membawamu kembali pada Raja Almor, Harry."

Harry tersenyum, "Aku senang ingatanmu kembali, Mione. dan aku harap dengan ingatanmu, kau bisa membantuku memecahkan teka-teki yang Raja Almor berikan untukku."

"Tentu!" ujar Hermione dengan mantap, "Bagaimana kalau kita duduk di bangku itu." Hermione menunjuk sebuah bangku yang terletak tak jauh dari wahana.

Kami pun berjalan meninggalkan wahana dan mendudukkan diri di bangku.

"Ceritakan padaku, Harry." pinta Hermione.

"Selama di atas wahana, aku berkomunikasi dengan Pangeran Almor. ia memintaku untuk mencari tahu namanya. Dan saat aku berhasil menemukan namanya, aku harus masuk ke funhouse dan menyebut nama itu sebanyak tujuh kali. dia bilang, ia akan membawaku ke masa saat kami masih bersama."

"Aku mengerti, kau akan mengalami flashback dan aku yakin itu akan mengembalikan ingatanmu." Komentar Mione.

"Aku harap begitu. Dan ia juga memintaku untuk berhati-hati. Ratu iblis yang mendampingi Pangeran Almor berada di antara kita. Aku yakin ia akan menyakitiku, Mione. dan saat Pangeran Almor sudah pergi, seseorang berteriak kencang di telingaku dan berkata, s _iapa bilang kau akan kembali padanya!?_ Suara itu sangat menyeramkan namun terdengar familiar di telingaku, Mione."

"Benarkah? lalu apa lagi yang terjadi?"

"Aku seperti terhipnotis dan melihat begitu banyak kata-kata yang tertulis di dinding. Namun aku masih ingat betul apa saja yang tertulis:

 _Tidak segalanya berakhir dengan indah_

 _Harapan bukan sesuatu yang dapat kau percaya_

 _Di sini bukan tempat untuk orang yang berhati suci_

 _DRAGON DRAGON DRAGON_

 _RAJA IBLIS NERAKA TERATAS DAN TERBAWAH_

 _YOLFAM YOLFAM YOLFAM_

 _PENUSUK DARI BELAKANG_

 _Viona Aloexova Glundlou."_

Hermione terdiam sejenak.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu, Mione?" tanya Harry.

"Dragon, itu adalah naga. Apa maksudnya?" gumam Hermione pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia beralih pada Harry, "Nama itu adalah nama yang kau berikan padanya, Harry. seingatku, ia tidak menyukai nama yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Maka dari itu ia meminta nama baru padamu. Bisakah kau berkonsentrasi untuk mengingat namanya?"

Harry hanya mengangguk walau ia tak sepenuhnya yakin pada ingatan yang saat ini tidak ia miliki.

"Raja Iblis Neraka Teratas dan Terbawah. Setahuku, iblis itu bernama Lucifer. Yolfam jika di balik menjadi Malfoy. Ya! Itu adalah nama keluarganya." Kata Hermione.

"Almor Fulcus Daciyo tidak memiliki huruf 'E' Mione. mungkin bukan Lucifer." Komentar Harry.

"Mungkin mendekati kata Lucifer, seperti Luci-Lucius? Ya! Kita sudah mendapatkan Lucius Malfoy. Dan nama depannya?" tambah Hermione.

"Huruf yang tertinggal adalah O, R, D, A, C. Ia menyebut kata Dragon kan? Dra-co? Draco Lucius Malfoy!?" ujar Harry yang entah mengapa merasa bahagia saat menyebut nama itu.

Hermione tersenyum lebar, "Kau benar, Harry! Draco Lucius Malfoy adalah nama yang kau berikan padanya. Kau berhasil!"

Harry langsung memeluk Hermione yang balas memeluknya, "Ini semua berkat bantuanmu, Mione. Terima kasih!"

"Sama-sama, Harry."

Kemudian mereka saling melepas pelukan saat Harry berkata, "Itu artinya kita bisa memasuki wahana Funhouse dan mengembalikan ingatanku."

"Tapi masih ada satu wahana yang harus kita naiki sebelum kita masuk ke Funhouse, Harry. wahana Kincir Angin." Jelas Hermione yang membuat Harry mengangguk.

"Dan lagi pula, kita harus mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya Viona Aloexova Glundlou." Tambah Harry.

"Kita bisa mendiskusikannya di atas Kincir Angin nanti." Ujar Hermione yang langsung mengajak Harry berjalan menuju ke wahana Kincir angin.

Mata keduanya tiba-tiba menyipit saat melihat siluet seorang laki-laki yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Harry! Mione! apa itu kalian?" teriak sosok itu.

"NEVILLE!"

TBC

A/N

Hallo, maaf ya baru update. Semoga suka sama chapter ini ya. Waktunya balas review buat Guest:

 _Luna: halo luna, sebenernya di chap sebelumnya udah di jelasin tapi mungkin pendeskripsian aku bikin kamu bingung ya *sujud-sujud* Harry itu reinkarnasinya Zeleta. Nama aslinya tuh Zeleta Tiara Poerruth tapi karena Draco gak suka nama itu, dia juga ngerubah nama Harry *nyaris spoiler*_

 _DraRry Shipper: di chapter ini Harry udah ketemu ya sama Draco walau gak tatap-tatapan muka^^ horornya jadi kurang berasa ya? Maklum lagi puyeng, jadinya acak adul. syukur deh kalo kamu suka fic ini. makasih udah sempetin mampir._

See ya next chapter ya^^

Vee.


	5. Air Wheel

THE PARK

Chapter 5: Air Wheel

"Neville! Ya ampun, akhirnya kami bertemu denganmu!" Hermione langsung memeluk Neville, begitu pula dengan Harry.

"Girls! Kalian tidak tahu betapa senangnya aku bertemu dengan kalian. tempat ini sangat menyeramkan." Ujar Neville sembari mengatur napasnya.

"Apa yang telah terjadi selama kau di sini, Nev?" tanya Harry.

"Entahlah, Harry," ujar Neville tak yakin, "Semuanya seperti siluet. Aku seperti berada di tempat di mana seharusnya aku berada."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hermione kali ini.

"Sebaiknya kita mencari tempat yang enak untuk berbincang." Usul Harry yang di setujui oleh Neville dan Hermione.

"Kita sebaiknya naik ke wahana kincir angin saja." ajak Hermione.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju ke wahana Kincir angin. Selama perjalanan mereka saling bertukar cerita satu sama lain.

"Aku menyusuri tempat ini tanpa ada clue sama sekali. aku tidak tahu kemana kalian semua berada. Lalu, aku berdiri di depan wahana Fun House," cerita Neville, "Kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa pusing dan mataku menjadi kabur. Namun aku tahu pasti apa yang aku lihat. Fun house itu berubah menjadi sebuah kerajaan megah. Dan aku melihat sosok tengah berdiri di balkon. Ia terus memanggilku Toni. Dan kemudian aku pingsan."

"Dan kau menemukan ingatanmu kembali?" tanya Hermione langsung.

"Tepat sekali." Neville mengangguk.

"Kita sampai." Ujar Harry sambil melihat ke atas. Neville dan Hermione ikut mendongak dan memandang betapa besar dan tingginya kincir angin itu.

"Lihat!" suara Hermione mengalihkan perhatian Harry. gadis itu ternyata memegang sebuah kertas.

"Apakah itu petunjuk?" tanya Neville.

Hermione mengangkat bahu, "Bisa di bilang begitu. Ini artikel koran seperti yang aku dan Harry temukan di wahana Boom Boom Car."

Hermione membacakan untuk mereka berdua,

"Kecelakaan untuk pertama kalinya terjadi di Armendo Amusement Park. Salah satu kereta di kincir angin roboh dan jatuh secara tiba-tiba mengakibatkan 4 orang tewas di tempat. Taman bermain ini ditutup untuk beberapa hari." Hermione mengrenyit membaca artikel yang menurutnya sangat ganjil, "Tunggu sebentar. Itu artinya Kincir angin ini lebih dulu memakan korban sebelum Boom Boom car."

"Itu menyeramkan." Komentar Neville.

"Tapi kereta di kincir angin itu tampak lengkap." Ujar Harry sambil menunjuk ke arah kincir angin.

KRIEETT

Ketiganya terkejut saat mendengar wahana itu menyala sendiri dan mulai lah kincir angin berputar.

"Bagaimana bisa menyala sendiri?" tanya Neville.

"Entahlah," Ujar Harry, "Yang pasti aku memiliki firasat buruk."

Telinga Harry mendengar suara keramaian di sekitarnya.

"Kalian dengar itu?"

Hermione dan Neville mengangguk.

"Seakan begitu banyak orang di sekitar kita, ya kan?": ujar Hermione.

" _AAAAAAAAA!"_

Suara pekikan dari atas kincir membuat ketiganya mendongak.

KRIETT!

" _TOLONGGG! TOLONG KAMIII!"_

Mata emerald Harry membulat untuk kesekian kalinya. Jantungnya kembali berdegup. Ia tak mempedulikan teriakan Hermione dan Neville yang berusaha menariknya pergi. Ia seakan terpaku di tempatnya.

"Harry! menyingkir!"

Harry masih mendengarkan teriakan minta tolong dari siapapun yang tengah menaiki wahana kincir angin itu.

BRAK!

Kincir itu berhenti dan menyebabkan salah satu kereta yang tampak sudah goyang dan miring pun ambruk dan jatuh.

Lebih tepatnya akan jatuh ke arah Harry.

Tiba-tiba Harry tersadar dan ia merasakan sebuah lengan menariknya sangat kuat.

BRAKK!

DUARR!

Kereta itu bergulir dengan sendirinya hingga menabrak sebuah batu besar.

"Oh ya ampun, Harry! kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hermione khawatir. Harry baru sadar ia tengah terduduk di tanah.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Mione." jawabnya dengan pelan.

"Hampir saja kereta itu menimpa kepalamu, Harry!" kata Neville.

"Ya, aku berterima kasih pada kalian yang sudah menarikku. Entah mengapa tadi tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak." Ujar Harry yang membuat kedua temannya mengrenyit.

"Kami tidak menarikmu, Harry. justru kau tertarik ke arah yang berlawanan dari kami." Kata Hermione dengan khawatir. namun seketika gadis berambut coklat itu tersenyum, "Itu pasti dia, Harry."

Harry mengangguk dan berterima kasih kepada Almor dalam hati.

"Dia? Siapa yang kalian maksud?" tanya Neville.

"Kami akan menceritakannya padamu. Tapi kita harus menaiki wahana ini." ujar Hermione sambil memandang kincir angin dengan ragu.

"Ba-baiklah. Kuharap keretanya tidak roboh saat kita naiki." Kata Neville.

Ketiganya mulai menaiki salah satu kereta. Hermione duduk di sebelah Neville sementara Harry di hadapan mereka. Hermione mulai bercerita kepada Neville mengenai kejadian yang telah Harry dan ia alami. Begitu pula Neville yang menceritakan kejadiannya sendiri.

"Namaku dulu adalah Toni Bolgom Vellten. Raja Almor yang memberitahukan itu padaku. Suaranya lah menuntunku kearah kalian. ia terus menyebut namaku serta misi yang ia berikan padaku. Yaitu menjagamu, Harry." cerita Neville.

Setelah itu tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Harry terus berpikir mengenai sosok Draco. entah mengapa ia merasa begitu rindu pada orang yang bahkan belum pernah bertatap muka dengannya.

"Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Secara langsung." Kata Harry.

"Aku yakin kau akan bertemu dengannya lagi, Harry. dan aku yakin saat ini ia sedang mengawasimu. Ia pasti mendengarmu." Ujar Hermione sambil memegang tangan sahabatnya itu.

Hati Harry terasa hangat saat mendengar perkataan Hermione. Dia terus saja berharap agar Draco muncul di hadapannya saat ini. tanpa ia sadari, ia selalu menyebut nama Draco dibandingkan Almor. ia merasa nama itu sangat lekat dan mudah keluar dari bibirnya.

"Oh, ya? Harry apa kau ingat nama Viona Aloexova Glundlou? Kita belum tahu nama siapa yang ada di balik anagram itu." ujar Hermione.

"Kau benar. dan di penglihatanku Viona adalah penusuk dari belakang. Dia ada di sekitar kita." Kata Harry.

Neville mulai mengerti kemana pembicaraan ini, "Itu artinya, ia yang sedari tadi berusaha melukaimu kan, Harry?"

"Iya, Neville. Yang pasti ia juga sedang mengawasi kita dari kejauhan." Jawab Harry.

Neville beralih ke arah Hermione yang tampak sedang berpikir keras, "Kau menemukan sesuatu?"

Hermione mendongak dan menatap keduanya dengan penuh ketidak yakinan, "Entah kenapa beberapa kali aku mencoba membalikkan setiap huruf, aku mendapatkan nama Luna Lovegood."

Baik Harry dan Neville terkejut mendengar itu, "Apa-apa kau yakin, Mione?" tanya Neville.

"Tidak sepenuhnya yakin. Tapi huruf itu membentuk nama Luna Lovegood. Entah apa nama tengahnya."

Neville menyahut, "Aku tahu! nama lengkapnya Luna Alvianoux Lovegood. Nama yang rumit."

Mata hazel Hermione melebar, "Ternyata benar! huruf-huruf itu cocok! Viona adalah Luna. Dan dia adalah penusuk dari belakang."

"Hermione aku tidak yakin soal ini." ujar Neville.

Harry menggeleng, "Tapi Luna adalah gadis yang baik. Walau sedikit aneh."

"Aku tahu! aku tahu kalau aku tidak boleh sembarangan menunjuk orang lain. tapi ingatkah saat kita pertama kali bertemu di sekolah? Ia terus menatapmu. Dan semenjak itu kita sering menganggapnya aneh?" tanya Hermione.

Harry mengangguk.

"Ia pasti tahu sesuatu, Harry." kata Hermione.

"Tapi kita belum tahu apakah Luna pengkhianat yang bukan di pihak kita atau dia mengkhianati orang lain untuk melindungi kita." Kata Neville berusaha membela temannya.

"Aku punya perasaan bahwa Luna bukanlah ratu yang mendampingi Draco." gumam Harry.

"Kalian tahu kan kalau aku mendapatkan ingatanku kembali, walau tidak sepenuhnya. Awalnya aku tidak mau menjalankan misi yang di berikannya padaku karena aku membencinya. Tapi aku tidak tahu mengapa aku membenci Raja Almor. Aku berada di sini bersama kalian karena aku mengikuti anjuran Luna. Ia menyuruhku lahir kembali ke dunia, untuk memperingatimu akan hal ini. dan Ron! Dia marah pada Raja Almor karena telah mengirim Hermione pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya. Maka dari itu ia ikut bersamaku. Percayalah, Luna berada di pihak kita. Tapi aku yakin ia tahu sesuatu." Cerita Neville.

Kedua gadis itu mengangguk.

"Kita harus temui Luna dan Ron secepatnya dan cari tahu kebenaran di balik ini semua." Ujar Harry.

Keheningan tercipta selagi mereka menikmati angin malam. Kincir angin terus berputar perlahan. Mata emerald Harry bertemu dengan bulan yang begitu terang. Harry tiba-tiba merasa seperti ingin menangis. Bulan itu mengingatkannya akan sesuatu.

Harry meringis saat telinganya berdenging. Ia menutup kedua matanya dengan erat berusaha menahan rasa pusing.

Semua tampak gelap, namun ia mendengar suara.

" _Pernahkah kau mencintaiku?"_

Suara itu sangat familiar. Tentu saja, itu adalah suaranya sendiri. Suara yang lebih dalam menjawab,

" _Aku tidak tahu."_

" _Jika kau tidak mencintaiku maka lepaskan aku. biarkan aku pergi."_

" _Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi! Kau harus tinggal di sini!"_

" _Aku tidak punya alasan untuk tinggal!"_

" _Kau mencintaiku, itulah alasanmu untuk tinggal."_

" _Kau makhluk paling egois yang pernah kutemui. Untuk apa aku berada di sini jika kau tidak mencintaiku. Kau tahu selama ini aku terus berada di sini karena suatu alasan, yaitu menunggumu untuk mencintaiku. Tapi sepertinya usahaku sia-sia, kan?"_

" _..."_

" _Aku ingin Draco-ku yang dulu."_

" _Kau tahu, aku mempunyai firasat kalau kau akan mencoba kabur dari sini. Maka dari itu aku harus mengurungmu di ruang bawah tanah sampai kau mengerti bahwa tidak ada yang boleh keluar dari istana tanpa seizinku, mengerti?"_

" _Dra-Draco..."_

" _APA KAU MENGERTI!?"_

Selanjutnya Harry mendengar suara isakan tangis serta suara tamparan yang begitu keras. Tamparan itu terdengar berulang-ulang dan Harry merasakan sakit dari setiap tamparan. Ia bisa merasakan air matanya jatuh. Ia bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Ia mendengar sebuah suara yang begitu nyata, seperti berbisik di telinganya.

"Maafkan aku. maafkan aku."

Suara itu milik Draco. dan ia sedang menangis.

Saat itu juga Harry tersentak.

"Harry! Harry!" panggil Hermione sambil menggoyangkan badannya agak sedikit kasar, "Kau kenapa, Harry?"

"Harry kau sangat pucat." Ujar Neville menambahkan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Hermione.

Harry mengambil nafas panjang sebelum berkata, "Kurasa Draco menunjukkan sebuah memori padaku. Hanya saja kali ini bukan penglihatan, melainkan suara."

"Apa yang kau dengar?" tanya Neville kali ini.

"Aku merasa hubunganku dulu dengan Draco sangatlah buruk. Aku bertanya padanya apakah dia mencintaiku, tapi dia malah tidak tahu. dan dia menyiksaku. Apa itu kejadian yang sebenarnya?" tanya Harry entah pada siapa.

"Tapi bukankah kalian saling mencintai, Harry? seperti yang diceritakan di wahana perahu bebek." Kata Hermione.

Harry menggeleng menandakan ia tidak tahu sama sekali.

Saat itu juga, wahana kincir angin berhenti dan mereka keluar dari kereta.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang yang ada di hadapan mereka saat ini.

"Luna..." panggil Harry.

Luna tersenyum dan langsung berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Akulah yang menunjukkan memori itu padamu, Harry. bukan Draco. aku bukan penusuk dari belakang seperti yang Draco tunjukkan padamu. Dan aku bisa menjelaskannya pada kalian." ujar Luna dengan begitu tenang.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan sekarang, Luna. Karena wahana terakhir yang akan kita masukki adalah Fun House. dan di sana Harry akan menemukan kembali ingatannya." Ujar Hermione.

Luna mengangguk dan mulai bercerita, "Kejadian yang sebenarnya bukanlah seperti yang di ceritakan di dalam wahana perahu bebek yang kau tumpangi, Harry. Draco mengubah cerita itu agar kau mau kembali padanya. Ia berusaha menutupi kesalahannya di masa lalu. Kau adalah gadis rakyat yang terpilih untuk menjadi pendamping Raja Draco. aku tidak tahu apakah Draco mencintaimu atau tidak. Awalnya hubungan kalian bisa dibilang sangat romantis dan baik-baik saja. tapi semakin lama, Ia lebih mementingkan ego dan statusnya sebagai Raja dan ia memperlakukanmu dengan sangat buruk. Ia menganggap kau hanya seseorang yang mengandung anaknya, tidak lebih. Tapi kau sangat mencintainya, Harry. setiap malam kau menangis tiap kali Raja Draco tidur dengan wanita lain. dan saat itu aku sangat marah pada Draco yang setiap hari terus saja menyiksamu. Maka dari itu aku mengirimmu ke dunia yang lain. aku memiliki kekuatan untuk mengirim seseorang kemanapun aku mau. Draco menyamarkan namaku menjadi Dewi Bulan di ceritanya, kan?"

Ketiganya mengangguk.

"Draco tahu aku yang mengirimmu pergi. Itulah sebabnya ia menyebutku penusuk dari belakang." Ujar Luna mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Lalu siapa yang terus menyerang Harry selama ia berada di sini, Luna?" tanya Hermione.

"Salah satu selir Draco yang merasa bahwa dirinya seorang Ratu, Astroria Greengrass. Ia akan terus menghambat jalanmu menuju kembali pada Draco." Jawab Luna.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Luna?" tanya Harry yang semakin bingung dengan keadaan.

Luna mendekati Harry dan menggenggam tangan Harry dengan erat,

"Ini tergantung padamu, Harry. kau memiliki dua pilihan. Memaafkan Draco dan kembali padanya. Atau tetap di dunia ini dan melupakan semuanya. Kami akan bersamamu apapun jalan yang kau pilih." Kata Luna.

Hermione menunggu keputusan Harry dengan penuh rasa khawatir. ia berharap pilihan Harry adalah yang terbaik.

"A-aku, Aku tetap ingin tinggal di dunia ini, Luna."

Jawaban Harry cukup membuat ketiga temannya terkejut.

"Apa kau yakin, Harry?" tanya Neville, "Kita hampir sampai, kau tahu?"

Harry menunduk berusaha menimbang keputusannya kembali,

"Jika ia menyakitiku dulu, apa yang membuatmu yakin ia tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama padaku jika aku kembali lagi padanya?" ujar Harry.

"Kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu, Harry?" tanya Luna lagi.

Harry mendongak dan mengangguk dengan mantap, "Aku tidak akan kembali padanya, Luna."

Dari kejauhan mereka mendengar suara tertawa wanita. Terdengar jauh namun menggema.

" **TIDAKKK!"**

KRIETTT!

Ketiganya seolah diam di tempat saat melihat kincir angin yang besar itu akan roboh menimpa mereka.

Hermione langsung sadar dan berusaha menarik mereka bertiga.

"Guys! Ayo pergi dari sini!" teriaknya.

Melihat betapa cepatnya kincir angin itu akan runtuh, membuat Hermione pasrah. Tidak akan mungkin mereka bisa lolos dari sini. Ia memejamkan mata dan memegang tangan teman-temannya dengan erat.

BRAAKKK!

Hermione mengrenyit saat tak merasa sakit. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan melihat bahwa mereka tidak berada di wahana Kincir angin. Melainkan berada di depan Fun House.

"Apa yang-"

"Selamat, Hermione. Kau baru saja mendapatkan kekuatanmu kembali." Ujar Luna sambil tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hermione bingung.

"Kau memiliki kekuatan teleportasi. Bukankah itu menakjubkan!?" ujar Neville dengan semangat.

Hermione menatap kedua tangannya.

"Apakah aneh jika aku merasa seperti aku baru saja pulang ke kampung halaman?" tanya Hermione sambil tersenyum kepada teman-temannya.

"Itulah yang kurasakan saat ingatanku kembali, Mione." ujar Luna, kemudian ia beralih pada Harry, "Ini saatnya kau masuk ke dalam Fun House dan menemukan ingatanmu kembali, Harry. kami tidak bisa ikut bersamamu. yang kuceritakan padamu tadi belum sepenuhnya. Kau akan menemukan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam sana. Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu, Draco yang saat ini menuntunmu kembali padanya mungkin sudah berubah. Dia bukan lah lagi Draco yang dulu. Pertimbangkan lagi keputusanmu lagi, Harry."

Harry mengangguk mantap, "Baiklah. Aku akan masuk sekarang." gadis berambut gelap itu mulai melangkah memasuki pintu sebelum suara Luna kembali memanggilnya,

"Harry!"

Harry menoleh.

"Kumohon jangan menangis."

Walau Harry tak tahu apa maksud perkataan Luna, ia hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam Fun House.

Perjalanan Harry menuju masa lalu pun di mulai.

TBC

A/N

Chapter ini absurd ya. Chapter depan entar di tambah gore ya. Dan mungkin warningnya bakal di tambah lagi besok. Stay tune *apaan*

 _Balasan review guest:_

 _DraRry Shipper: yap bener banget! Temen-temennya pada ngikut semua pas Harry dikirim ke universe lain sama Luna. Iya, soalnya Draco masih merasa bersalah sama Harry makanya dia belum mau nunjukkin wajahnya sama Harry. padahal kan ganteng ya si Draco xixixi pendampingnya Draco dulu udah ketahuan ya di sini._

 _Luna: Sama-sama Lunaaa_

 _Er: ini udah lanjut^^ tunggu chapter depan yaaa._

See ya next chapter!

Vee.


	6. The Fun HouseMemories

THE PARK

Chapter 6: The Fun House

Ini adalah kali pertama Harry menginjakkan kakinya masuk ke dalam wahana yang paling ia hindari kemanapun taman bermain yang pernah ia kunjungi. Sepatu converse pinknya pun menginjak karpet merah yang terbentang hingga masuk kedalam mulut badut yang menjadi pintu masuknya.

Saat Harry sudah masuk ke dalamnya, Harry merasakan angin menerpa wajahnya sekaligus membuat tubuhnya bergidik. Seharusnya ia membawa jaket jeans favoritnya. Kaos yang ia pakai tidak membuatnya merasa hangat.

Tak memperdulikan betapa gelapnya ruangan yang ia masuki, Harry tetap melangkah masuk. Kakinya berhenti saat merasakan sebuah pintu kayu yang ada di hadapannya.

Krieeet...

Ia memutar kenop pintu dan mengintip lebih dulu sebelum membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Harry mundur selangkah saat melihat seorang wanita tengah berdiri di tengah ruangan dan menatapnya dengan intens. Senyuman lebar terpoles di wajah wanita itu. wanita yang memakai gaun hitam itu melebarkan kedua tangannya seolah menyambut Harry.

Dengan ragu, Harry masuk ke dalam ruangan yang hanya di cahayai oleh lampu yang redup. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ruangan ini begitu familiar.

'ini kan ruang tamu di rumahku.' Batin Harry.

"Tepat sekali." ujar wanita berbalut gaun itu masih dengan tangan terbuka.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Harry.

"Ingatanmu benar-benar buruk, _Dear Zeleta._ Atau harus kupanggil kau, Harriet." Wanita itu berjalan mendekati Harry hingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Namaku, Pansy Kleonathan Parkinson." Wanita itu berdecak seolah bercanda, "tick-tock! Apa namaku mengingatkanmu sesuatu?"

Harry sontak kembali melangkah mundur, ia memiliki firasat wanita ini bukan wanita baik.

"Aw, Harry. kenapa kau tiba-tiba mundur? Kau takut padaku?" Pansy tertawa, "Memang sudah seharusnya kau takut padaku, kan."

"Biarkan aku lewat." Kata Harry berusaha melangkah masuk.

"Tidak semudah itu. kau seharusnya sudah mati, Harriet!" pekik Pansy di hadapan Harry.

"Aku hanya ingin ingatanku kembali!" balas Harry yang membuat Pansy tersentak.

Harry mengambil kesempatan itu dengan langsung berlari menuju pintu berikutnya.

Mata Hazel milik Pansy menatap Harry dengan begitu tajam namun ia tak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya.

"HARRIET! DIA TIDAK AKAN MENCINTAIMU! JIKA KAU TIDAK KEMBALI DIA AKAN MENCINTAIKU!" teriakan Pansy begitu menggema. Baru saja Harry memutar kenop. Lampu-lampu di ruangan itu bergoyang dan berjatuhan ke lantai. Kaca-kaca jendela juga ikut retak dan pecah. Harry berputar untuk melihat keadaan ruang tamu itu kini berantakan.

Tangan lentik milik Pansy bergerak dan mengeluarkan cahaya hijau. Cahaya itu pula yang menggerakkan pecahan-pecahan kaca yang tadinya berhamburan di lantai kini melayang dengan sendirinya.

"Kata-kata terakhir?" ujar Pansy yang bersiap akan menancapkan pecahan kaca itu ke tubuh Harry.

"Kau tidak mengerti tujuanku kemari kan, Pansy?" tanya Harry dengan menantang.

Pansy menurunkan tangannya sedikit, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku kembali bukan untuk Draco! tapi aku datang ke tempat ini untuk mengembalikan ingatanku. Dan kurasa apa yang aku lakukan di sini bukan urusanmu!" kata Harry.

Pansy hanya terdiam sembari menyipitkan matanya. Ia masih tak percaya dengan perkataan Harry.

Harry menyeringai seketika, "Lagipula, kenapa kau begitu kerasnya berusaha agar aku tidak lagi kembali pada Draco? kau takut ia berpaling padaku? Setelah sekian lama dan Draco masih tidak mencintaimu? Seharusnya kau sadar, untuk apa kau bersama dengan orang yang tidak mencintaimu?"

Pansy tergagap, "K-kau benar-benar tidak ingin kembali pada Draco?"

"Dia tidak mencintaiku, Pansy. dia tidak mencintai siapapun selain dirinya sendiri! Untuk apa aku kembali padanya, hm? Mungkin ingatanku memang belum kembali tapi itulah kesimpulan yang kudapat dari setiap memori yang ia dan Luna berikan padaku." Harry mendekati Pansy dan menatap wanita itu dengan tajam, "Maka dari itu biarkan aku mendapatkan ingatanku kembali. Hanya itu yang aku inginkan."

Pansy tampak berpikir keras sebelum menjatuhkan kedua tangannya, membuat pecahan-pecahan kaca itu kembali jatuh ke lantai.

"Baiklah. Dan asal kau tahu jalan menuju ke singasananya tidaklah mudah. Dia akan mengganggumu."

Ucapan Pansy membuat Harry mengrenyit.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Selir yang Draco miliki bukan hanya aku! wanita itu tidak akan berhenti. Dia tidak akan mengerti!"

"Jangan beri aku perkataan yang rumit!" ujar Harry frustasi.

"Astoria Clementine Greengrass. Wanita itu yang sangat terobsesi pada Draco. dia penyebab dirimu mati, Harry! kau sangat berbeda, aku dulu sempat menyukaimu."

Perlahan asap hitam mengepul ke seluruh tubuh Pansy. Harry pun mundur hingga punggungnya bertemu dengan permukaan pintu.

"Pansy-"

"Shh..." Pansy menaruh telunjuk ke bibirnya. Dan sekejap mata, ia menghilang.

Harry yang sendirian memutuskan untuk masuk ke pintu berikutnya yang ia yakin menuju ke Dapur.

Gadis berambut panjang itu sempat tersenyum mengingat betapa senangnya ia berada di ruang makan. Karena, ruang makan ini ia sering menghabiskan waktu bersama ibunya.

" _Harry...Harry...Harry..."_

Sebuah suara wanita membuat senyumnya luntur. Mata hijaunya menatap langit-langit berusaha mencari sosok yang memanggil namanya.

Pranggg!

Sebuah gelas jatuh ke lantai dan hampir mengenai kaki Harry.

Dengan geram Harry berkata, "berhenti menggangguku!"

Kaki Harry segera bergerak menuju ke pintu yang ada di kiri, yaitu pintu yang menuju ke lantai atas.

Mata Harry terbelalak saat pintu itu terbuka menampakkan tangga menuju ke atas begitu gelap. Dindingnya pun penuh dengan bercak darah. Dengan sendirinya, darah itu bergerak mengalir membentuk sebuah kata.

 _ **YOU DON'T BELONG HERE, FILTHY GIRL!**_

Harry mengacuhkan bacaan itu dan berjalan naik ke atas. Matanya tertuju pada anak tangga yang ia naiki. Hingga satu anak tangga lagi yang harus ia naiki. Namun ia berhenti.

Sebuah kalimat tertulis di atas lantai itu.

 _Sebut namaku._

Mungkin ini saatnya, batin Harry.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. Ugh-"

Harry merasa nafasnya tiba-tiba berhenti namun ia tetap berusaha mengucapkan nama Draco.

"Dra-co Lucius M-Malfoy." Harry mulai terbata dan ia merasakan sebuah tangan menjalar ke lehernya. Tangan itu menekan erat lehernya.

"Draco-o Luci-Lucius Malfoy!"

Sentakan yang cukup kuat kembali Harry rasakan seusai ia mengucap nama itu. tangga tempat ia berdiri perlahan menjadi blur hingga semua terlihat jelas di mata Harry. ia tengah berdiri di gelapan namun ada sebuah cahaya yang memancar dari lampu jalanan. Dengan tergesa-gesa Harry berjalan menuju lampu itu.

Baru saja jemarinya menyentuh tiang lampu itu, cahayanya padam dan perlahan sekitarnya berubah.

Pilar-pilar besar berwarna putih berdiri kokoh di sekelilingnya. Harry baru menyadari ini adalah sebuah manor yang sangat indah dan begitu besar. Ini adalah memori. Namun tetap saja hal ini membuatnya bingung sekaligus agak takut dengan keanehan yang tengah ia alami.

Harry baru menyadari saat ini ia tengah berdiri di depan sebuah cermin berukuran besar dengan ukiran aneh sebagai bingkainya.

Yang membuatnya mengrenyit adalah sosok yang ia tatap di cermin itu. Harry begitu bingung dengan apa yang tengah terjadi. Ia melihat refleksinya sendiri, namun dirinya terlihat begitu berbeda. Di cermin itu, kulitnya tampak lebih pucat dan dirinya yang ada di cermin berbicara dengan bahasa yang aneh atau bahkan belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

" _t nec on niors sen lo of."_ Suaranya begitu lembut dan merdu di telinga.

Sosok Harry di cermin itu memiliki rambut yang lebih panjang sepinggul, lurus dan tertata rapi. Sementara Harry yang sebenarnya memiliki rambut sebatas punggung dan sedikit bergelombang. Gaun yang di kenakan Harry di cermin pin terlihat sangat mahal dan elegan seperti gaun model zaman Victoria.

Tak lama, Harry di cermin melihat ke arah lain dan Harry baru menyadari dua hal. Yang pertama, sedari tadi ia ternyata membelakangi sosok dirinya yang dulu. Dan yang kedua, saat ini ia berada di sebuah mansion yang besar dan megah.

Mata Harry terpaku pada wajah sosok dirinya yang dulu. Ia memiringkan wajahnya.

"Ya ampun, bahkan tidak ada jerawat dan pori-pori." Bisiknya tanpa sadar. Harry langsung menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha fokus dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Harry yang dulu menoleh ke arah tangga dan di sana berdiri lah sosok yang sangat tampan bagi Harry. mungkin pria paling tampan yang pernah ia temui seumur hidup.

Sosok itu adalah Draco Lucius Malfoy. Pakaian yang Draco kenakan pun tampak sangat mahal dan juga terlihat seperti zaman Victoria.

Namun yang membuat Harry takut adalah sosok mayat yang tengah Draco bawa bersamanya. Draco menghapus darah yang ada di sekitar mulutnya menggunakan sapu tangan. dan dengan entengnya ia melempar mayat wanita berambut coklat itu ke hadapan pengawalnya, dan memberi intruksi untuk membawa pergi mayat itu dari hadapannya.

Seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 5 atau 6 tahun berlari menuruni tangga menuju ke tempat sosok Harry yang lain berada. Perawakan anak itu begitu mirip dengan Draco. hanya saja matanya seperti mata Harry. Anak laki-laki itu memeluk Harry yang lain dengan erat yang membuat Harry langsung menggendongnya serta mencium kedua pipi anak itu sebelum menurunkan anak itu kembali. Draco menghampiri Harry yang dulu dan langsung memeluknya erat. Tangan Draco mengacak pelan rambut anak itu yang membuat sang anak tertawa. Hati Harry menghangat melihat memori ini.

Perlahan sekeliling Harry menjadi Blur dan Harry berada di ruang lain. namun ia tidak sendiri, Harry yang dulu masih berada di sampingnya. Hanya ada mereka berdua saat ini. Harry baru menyadari, ini adalah memori yang lainnya. Harry mengikuti sosok dirinya yang berjalan naik ke tangga dan menuntunnya masuk ke kamar tidur yang sangat besar. Sosok dirinya itu duduk di depan cermin sembari memoles riasan di wajahnya. Setelah sosok dirinya itu selesai dengan riasannya, Harry kembali mengikutinya berkeliling mansion. Harry benar-benar tidak memiliki clue apa yang akan terjadi di sini. Karena sedari tadi ia terus mengikuti sosok dirinya hingga hari mulai malam. Harry kembali mengikuti sosoknya menyusuri koridor dan mendapati Draco tengah berciuman dengan wanita lain di depan kamar mereka. wanita itu memiliki rambut hitam bergelombang.

" _Kita beruntung Draco mengkaruniai kita dengan kehadiran Scorpius. Astoria dan Pansy tidak akan pernah tahu rasanya mengandung seorang anak. Tapi paman Severus bilang gadis seperti kita tidak akan pernah memiliki kehidupan yang adil."_ Sosok Harry yang lain berbisik padanya sambil terus menatap Draco seakan pria itu tidak sedang selingkuh tepat di hadapannya. Wanita berambut hitam, atau yang Harry duga adalah Astoria, mengajak Draco masuk ke dalam kamar dan tak lama suara desahan pun terdengar. Entah mengapa Harry merasa dadanya sangat sakit. Ia sangat ingin menangis. Ia menggigit bibirnya berusaha menahan isakan.

" _Perasaanmu sudah pulih. Kau bisa merasakan apa yang dulu pernah kita rasakan."_ Kata sosok Harry masih dengan wajah datar menghadap ke koridor yang kini kosong.

Harry berusaha menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Ia tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit, cemburu dan pengkhianatan ia rasakan saat ini. baru saja Harry melangkah mundur berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari memori ini, sosok dirinya yang dulu berkata,

" _Tunggu, kau harus melihat ini, ini selalu terjadi."_

Harry mengrenyit, tidak tahu apa maksud dari perkataan dirinya yang lain itu. dan tiba-tiba ia tidak lagi bersama dirinya yang lain. ia menatap dirinya sendiri yang kini memakai gaun. Baru lah ia sadar saat ini dirinya berada di posisi dirinya yang dulu. Ia melihat dari mata dirinya yang dulu dan merasakan bahwa ini adalah memori yang sangat buruk. Kakinya bergerak dengan sendirinya dan ia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan lebar.

Harry menyadari bahwa dirinya yang dulu begitu naif dan bodoh. ia yang dulu sangat cinta mati pada Draco yang hanya menggunakannya karena Astoria dan Pansy tidak bisa mengandung anak.

Harry berteriak dengan sendirinya saat ia melihat Draco yang menatapnya kaget sekaligus murka. Draco berdiri dengan pakaiannya yang penuh dengan darah dan berjalan menuju ke tempat Harry. Tanpa di duga Draco menampar pipi Harry begitu saja. Harry menyentuh pipinya yang kini memerah.

" _Mommy."_

Harry menoleh dan mendapati Scorpius menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" _I Love you, my Son."_ Bisik Harry sebelum pandangannya kembali pada Draco yang mencium bibirnya dengan kasar. Harry nyaris terbuai oleh ciuman itu jika saja ia tak merasa sebuah tarikan di lidahnya. teriakan kesakitan Harry terbungkam oleh bibir Draco saat Draco mulai mengoyak lidahnya dan menarik daging lembut itu keluar dari mulut Harry. bibir keduanya penuh dengan darah dan Draco melempar lidah Harry ke sembarang arah. Harry berusaha berteriak namun ia tak memiliki tenaga lagi. ia hanya pasrah dan menatap Draco dengan sayu. tiba-tiba rahang Draco melebar dari ukuran semula dan menampakkan kedua taring yang sangat tajam. taring itu lah yang mengoyakkan daging leher Harry dengan brutal. Draco menghisap darah Harry tanpa memperdulikan air mata Harry yang terus mengalir. geraman Draco terdengar jelas di telinga Harry. mata hijaunya yang kabur menatap Astoria yang berdiri sambil menyeringai puas melihat keadaannya saat ini.

Satu hal yang Harry lihat sebelum pandangannya menggelap.

Draco yang kini berada di atasnya menampakkan wajahnya tanpa emosi, namun mata Draco menunjukkan penyesalan yang amat dalam.

TBC.

A/N

Hai! I'm back with new chapter. maaf baru bisa update sekarang di karenakan lagi masa istirahat di tambah lagi mata mulai minus gegara kebanyakan ngeliat layar laptop jadi harus dikurangin dulu kegiatan ngetik. Tapi semoga suka sama chapter ini, dan semoga gak ngebingungin ya.

 _Luna: maaf ya telat update, but here's the next chapter._

 _yuko: ini sudah lanjut._

 _DraRry Shipper: iya, bener banget, Draco tuh dulu jahat, tapi pas udah kehilangan Harry baru sadar. sebenernya peran Ron gak begitu penting banget di fic ini tapi entah kenapa kalau gak ada Ron, gak asik jadinya *apa sih* dan entah kenapa semua fic aku mengantagoniskan Astoria. di tambah lagi ada kabar Tom sama Jade akhirnya putus, entah kenapa aku seneng *ditabok* malah ngegosip. semoga suka ya sama chap ini._

See ya next chapter.

Vee.


	7. Bonding Time

THE PARK

Chapter: Bonding Time.

" _Mommy? Sampai kapan kita berada di sini?"_

" _Memangnya kenapa Scorpius? Kau mulai bosan berada di kamar, hm?"_

 _Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu mengangguk._

" _Aku ingin melihat dunia. Daddy tidak pernah memperbolehkanku keluar istana."_

 _Tangan lembut Harriet mengusap pelan pipi Scorpius._

" _Mommy tidak tahu sampai kapan ia mengurung kita di kamar ini Scorpius. Ini semua kesalahan Mommy. Kalau saja Mommy tidak melawan perkataannya, mungkin saat ini kau sedang bermain di luar sana."_

 _Scorpius memeluk ibunya dengan erat._

" _Tak apa, Mommy. Selama Mommy di sini, aku akan baik-baik saja. kita bisa melakukan banyak hal di sini, Mommy."_

 _Scorpius berlari mengambil sebuah buku, "Lihat, Ma! Kita bisa membaca buku bersama atau bermain dan berlari! Kita bisa lakukan apapun!"_

 _Harriet tersenyum melihat keaktifan Scorpius yang berumur 4 tahun itu tengah berusaha menghibur dirinya dengan berbagai hal. Namun di dalam hati Harriet tengah memohon kepada siapapun agar bisa bebas dari ruangan ini. Draco mengisolasi mereka berdua karena Harry telah berkata kasar pada Astoria. dan ini adalah hukumannya. Sudah 2 minggu mereka menghabiskan waktu di kamar tanpa diperbolehkan keluar. hanya dayang yang mengantarkan makanan dan segala kebutuhan Scorpius setiap harinya. Terkadang Draco datang hanya untuk mengecek keadaan Scorpius dan bertanya apa saja yang mereka butuhkan. Draco tak pernah peduli akan keadaan Harriet._

 _Entah mengapa Harry lebih memilih untuk memikirkan Scorpius dibandingkan Draco. ia sangat merindukan bayi kecilnya._

 _Memori lain mulai bermunculan dengan cepat._

" _Ma, bangun! Umurku 5 tahun hari ini."_

 _Harry tersenyum dan memeluk Scorpius, "Oh, kau sudah besar sekarang. selamat ulang tahun, sayang."_

" _Aku sudah tua sekarang."_

" _Kau tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" tanya Harriet._

 _Scorpius menggeleng, "Tidak, Mommy."_

" _Kita akan membuat kue ulang tahun untukmu." Jawab Harry._

" _Kue ulang tahun?" ujar Scorpius tak percaya. Harry mengangguk. Namun Scorpius mengrenyit, "Bukankah kita tidak boleh keluar kamar, Ma? Daddy akan sangat marah."_

" _Siapa bilang kita akan membuatnya di dapur? Kita akan membuatnya di sini. Aku sudah meminta tolong pada dayang Nancy untuk membawa peralatan dapur ke mari."_

" _Kita akan membuat kue di kamar!?" ujar Scorpius yang semakin excited. Harry mengangguk dan tersenyum menanggapi itu._

" _Aku akan tumbuh seperti raksasa dan aku akan sekuat monster."_

" _Oh, Benarkah? kenapa kau ingin seperti itu?"_

" _Supaya aku bisa membawa Mommy pergi dari sini."_

 _..._

 _..._

" _Kuharap itu benar, Scorpius."_

" _Ma, aku menjadi seekor naga."_

 _Harry mengrenyit. Scorpius meniup udara dan tampaklah sebuah asap tertiup dari mulutnya. Harry baru sadar ternyata sudah Desember. Salju mulai turun dan mereka masih terisolasi di kamar ini. persediaan kayu bakar di perapian pun sudah habis dan Harry tak punya cara untuk menghangatkan ruangan. ia tahu Scorpius tengah kedinginan saat ini._

 _Namun seketika sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya._

" _Kau harus pura-pura sakit maka Draco akan mengantarmu ke rumah Tabib bernama Snape. Dia bisa menolong kita, kau cukup memberi kertas yang mommy taruh di sakumu padanya. Apa kau mengerti?" ujar Harry sambil terus menempelkan air hangat ke wajah Scorpius yang sudah memerah._

" _Kenapa kita lakukan ini, Mommy?"_

" _Supaya kita bebas, Scorpius! Mommy mohon mengertilah. Mommy tidak ingin kau terus berada di sini."_

" _Jika aku pergi, bagaimana dengan Mommy?"_

" _Mommy akan baik-baik saja. Mommy selalu bersamamu."_

" _Dia sakit. Kami kehabisan kayu bakar dan aku sudah meminta kepadamu tapi kau tidak merespon perkataanku." Ujar Harry sambil menangis._

 _Draco mendecak namun ia menyentuh pipi Scorpius._

 _Laki-laki itu terdiam._

" _Dia sangat panas. Aku akan menyuruh Nancy membawa obat-"_

" _Anakku tidak butuh obat! Dia butuh perawatan!" teriak Harry._

" _Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan!?" balas Draco._

 _Harry menghapus air matanya dan berkata, "Tolong bawa ia ke tabib atau apalah. Aku tidak ingin anakku sakit."_

 _Draco terdiam sejenak dan kemudian menggendong Scorpius dan keluar dari kamar._

" _KAU PENDUSTA!"_

" _A-Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Kau membiarkan Scorpius keluar dari istana! Dan sekarang Severus membawa anakku pergi!"_

" _Dia berhak untuk bebas, Draco. kau tidak bisa terus menahannya di sini."_

" _Kau akan menerima konsekuensi atas perbuatanmu, Harriet!"_

" _Jangan pernah sentuh Scorpius lagi, Draco!"_

Pandangan Harry yang menggelap kini mulai menjelas. Gadis itu mendapati dirinya tengah terbaring di sebuah sofa lembut nan mewah. Refleks Harry langsung mendudukkan dirinya sekaligus memandang sekeliling. Ia masih berada di dalam mansion milik Draco Malfoy. Hanya saja kali ini terasa lebih nyata.

"Apakah semua ini membuat anda nyaman?" ujar sebuah suara. Harry menoleh dan langsung berdiri saat melihat sosok gadis yang tidak ia kenal.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Harry.

Gadis berambut merah itu tersenyum padanya,

"Namaku Ginerva, anda bisa memanggilku Ginny. Aku adik perempuan dari Ronald."

"Bagaimana aku bisa di sini?"

"Sesuatu menarikmu sangat jauh ke dalam memori dan itu bisa berakibat fatal. Maka dari itu aku menghentikan memori itu dan membawamu kemari." Jawab Ginny.

"Kalau boleh tahu, aku ada di mana sekarang?" tanya Harry untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ginny kembali tersenyum, "Kau sudah kembali di mana seharusnya kau berada, Harriet. Bertahun-tahun lamanya kami kehilanganmu. Kami semua berduka untukmu, Ratu. Namun yang paling terpuruk yaitu adalah sang Raja."

"Raja? Maksudmu, Draco?"

Ginny mengangguk.

"Ia sangat menyesal terhadap apa yang sudah terjadi padamu."

"Bagaimana dia bisa menyesal setelah membunuhku dengan tangannya sendiri! Aku bahkan tidak tahu di mana Scorpius berada-"

"Semua ini kesalahpahaman, Yang Mulia Harriet. Maafkan aku yang tidak sopan memotong pembicaraanmu. Dan Tuan Muda Scorpius, dia aman. Severus Snape membawanya kepada kami sebelum beliau tewas akibat diburu oleh para pengawal. Mereka tinggal di desa tak jauh dari kerajaan. Aku bisa mengantarkanmu ke sana."

Harry mengangguk dengan antusias,

"Ya, tolong bawa aku pada anakku. aku mohon. Aku ingin menemuinya. Dan tolong panggil aku Harriet saja."

"Dengan senang hati, Harriet."

Perjalanan menuju desa tidak memakan waktu lama. Ginny sangat pandai menunggang kuda dan ia membawa Harry bersamanya menuju kediaman keluarganya.

Harry terus berpikir apakah Scorpius baik-baik saja?

Anak satu-satunya yang sangat ia sayangi. Dari sekian banyak memori hanya saat ia bersama Scorpius lah yang sukses membuat hatinya menghangat sekaligus rindu.

Terakhir kali ia melihat anaknya yaitu saat ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Anaknya yang saat itu berumur 5 tahun. Harry ingat betul keperawakan Scorpius yang merupakan duplikat sang ayah, Draco. dari rambut pirangnya, hingga mata abu-abu itu. hanya saja kepribadiannya lebih seperti Harry. dan Harry bersyukur akan hal itu.

Hari menjelang sore saat mereka tiba di depan sebuah rumah tua milik keluarga Ginny. Gadis berambut merah itu turun dari kudanya sekaligus membantu Harry turun. ia menuntun Harry masuk ke dalam rumahnya,

"Selamat datang di kediaman kami, Harry." ujar Ginny. Ia membukakan pintu untuk Harry dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

Sebuah suara membuat Harry dan Ginny menoleh,

"Arthur? Apakah itu kau? Kenapa cepat sekali pulang?"

Ginny tersenyum, "Bukan, Mom. Ini aku Ginny. Dan kita kedatangan tamu, Ratu Harriet."

Seketika itu juga seorang wanita berambut merah keluar dari dapur dan menatap Harry tak percaya,

"A-apa? Ratu Harriet?"

Mata biru wanita itu terbelalak dan seketika ia menunduk,

"Suatu kehormatan bertemu dengan anda, Yang Mulia. Namaku, Molly Weasley. Aku senang akhirnya anda sudah kembali. Maaf atas ketidak sopanan dan keadaan rumah kami yang seadanya."

"Tidak apa, Molly. Aku kemari untuk bertemu dengan anakku, Scorpius." Ujar Harry sambil tersenyum.

Molly yang masih dalam keadaan shock pun mengangguk dan segera menyuruh Ginny memanggil Scorpius. Saat Ginny beranjak memanggil Scorpius, Molly mempersilahkan Harry duduk.

Harry meminta Molly untuk menceritakan bagaimana keadaan Scorpius selama berada di bawah asuhan keluarga Weasley.

"...dia anak yang sangat sopan, kuakui dia sangat begitu mirip dengan ayahnya, Yang Mulia. Saat itu Arthur berkunjung ke kediaman milik Severus Snape dan ia sangat kaget saat melihat pria itu sudah tidak bernyawa. Yang tertinggal hanyalah secarik kertas di tangannya yang bertuliskan, _penyimpanan gudang._ Arthur masuk ke dalam gudang dan di sanalah ia menemukan Scorpius tengah meringkuk, kedinginan dan ketakutan."

Harry menutup mulutnya saat mendengar keadaan anaknya saat itu.

"Arthur membawanya pulang dan saat itu kami bingung. Kami sangat bersedia menerima Scorpius di keluarga kami, hanya saja kami keluarga yang seadanya. Namun hebatnya anak itu bukanlah anak yang manja. Ia bahkan mau membantu Fred dan George mengusir Gnome di halaman belakang."

Harry tersenyum, "Ia terlalu lama berada di istana, jadi kurasa tidak heran jika ia sangat suka berada di luar."

Dan tak lama, langkah kaki turun dari tangga dan munculah sosok anak kecil yang kini sudah beranjak remaja.

"Mom..."

Harry tak dapat menahan air matanya saat itu juga, ia langsung beranjak dan memeluk Scorpius dengan erat.

Scorpius pun membalas pelukan sang ibu dengan erat.

"Aku merindukanmu. Maafkan aku, mom! Aku harusnya membawamu keluar dari sana! Harusnya aku meminta bantua-"

"Tak apa, Scorpius. Mom baik-baik saja. Mom sangat merindukanmu." Harry mengelus wajah tampan Scorpius yang kini tampak lebih dewasa.

Scorpius menyurukkan wajahnya di leher sang ibu sambil menangis. Harry membelai rambut pirang anaknya dengan lembut sembari berbisik,

"Tidak apa, Scorpius. Kita baik-baik saja. dia tidak akan menyakiti kita lagi."

Scorpius melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Harry dengan serius.

"Ini bukan salah Dad, Mom."

Harry mengrenyit,

"Apa maksudmu, Scorpius?"

"Ramalan itu..."

"Ramalan apa?"

"Ramalan tentang aku yang akan membunuh Astoria Greengrass."

"Darimana kau tahu Ramalan itu?" tanya Harry.

"Dari seorang cenayang di daerah sini. Bantu aku memenuhi ramalan itu, Mom. Kita bisa menyelamatkan Dad."

Harry tersenyum pada Scorpius,

"Tentu, Scorpius. Aku akan membantumu membunuhnya."

TBC

A/N

Absurd ya? Gak ada salahnya sih nampilin Scorpius dulu ketimbang Draco yang duluan. Entah kenapa aku ngebayangin Scorpius itu Leonardo Dicaprio versi muda *imajinasi terlalu absurd* Maaf kalo telat update, maklum tugas kuliah menerpa bagai ombak *apalah* Tapi bentar lagi liburan, mudah mudahan bisa update kilat deh.

 _Review for Guest:_

 _Yuko: udah lanjut_

 _Drarry Shipper: jujur, aku jg pusing ini maunya happy ending atau sad ending atau malah cliffhanger *bunuhed* jahatnya Draco sebenernya ada alasannya sih. cuma entar itu buat chap next next aja yaaa. gak mau spoilerr~_

 _Luna: Astoria emang jahat *ada dendam tersendiri*_

 _RevealRevival: halo juga, underrated dalam segi apa nih hehehe gak papa sih sebenernya, lagian aku udah dapat review aja udah bersyukur kok. kedengernya modes banget ya. tapi beneran loh, aku nulis ini sekedar hobi. mungkin aku kurang interaksi jg sama author-author lain, but it's okay. makasih ya udah mampir di ficnya vee._

See ya next chapter ya.

Vee


End file.
